Hidden Emotions
by amskitty214
Summary: This story has now ended. For all of you who have reviewed during the making, thank you!
1. The Beginning, First Kiss

This may surprise you, but I do not own the Teen Titans. If you would like to sue the people with the stupid copyright laws, please speak to my hamster.  
  
I do not own a hamster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, as the five superheroes flew/walked towards the giant ice monster thing that showed up recently. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire flew, while Cyborg and Robin ran down below.  
This monster turned around, startled at the shout of Robin, and immediately punched Star and Raven quite forcibly, and even Raven's magic couldn't help her out of this one as the girls crashed through several buildings, eventually losing momentum and slamming into a brick office building, falling unconscious.  
"Starfire!" Robin yelled.  
"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed.  
Cyborg shot the ice monster with fire lasers, while Robin and Beast Boy attacked with physical attacks. Eventually, after bruises and cuts, the boys melted it and ran over to the unconscious females.  
Robin gently placed his arms under Starfire's back and head, while BB put his attention on Raven. Cyborg was contemplating in his machinery and made sure that he remembered this, so he could bring it up in conversations later. 'Beast likes Raven, apparently. We all know Robin likes Star, so that's no biggie.' Cyborg thought.  
Meanwhile, back at the Tower, the boys were in the living room, Robin watching Cy and BB playing the Game Station. The girls were still unconscious, and when Robin was busy cradling Star's head, he found several bleeding spots and glass shards embedded within her scarlet hair. He also checked Raven, who was in a similar condition.  
Starfire started to stir. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head tenderly.  
"Ouch, it seems that I am going to be okay after all, I just hope I wasn't a worry to Robin and everyone." She walked out of her room out of the hall, and into the living room, unnoticed by the boys.  
"Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, I am awake." Said Star. The boys turned.  
"Star, you're okay!" Robin said, running over to hug her. Suddenly, he realized that everyone was watching, stopped hugging her, and cleared his throat and blushed, hoping no one would notice.  
BB looked down sadly, realizing that Raven was not yet awake. Starfire walked over to him, and sat down.  
"Beast Boy, Raven will wake up soon, do not feel sad." She said soothingly, making Robin a little jealous, but no one noticed.  
"Yeah.well, I'm gonna go visit her anyway." BB said, and stalked up to Raven's room. He knocked softly yet uncertainly, and sure she wasn't awake, he transformed into a lizard and entered her room, changing back once he was inside.  
As he looked around Raven's room, BB saw the midnight haired female unconscious on her bed, sleeping as if she was dreaming something pleasant. To the mere onlooker she was sleeping, but to Beast Boy, she was in dire pain. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching his hand to her forehead, he smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear, glad she could not feel it, because she would probably kill him for being in her room.  
*In Raven's dream* Raven was sitting on the edge of the Titans' Tower, staring out into the setting sun. The ocean was glittering, and it was a beautiful evening. Suddenly but softly, the door to the roof opened, and Beast Boy walked up to Raven. He gently reached for her forehead, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. As he caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes and felt Beast Boy's lips upon hers.  
*No longer in Raven's dream* Raven's eyes fluttered, only to see green eyes into hers and feel lips upon hers. She sat bolt upright as BB jumped away, cowering against a wall, blushing. Raven glared at him, blushing yet angry.  
'What-were-you-doing-in-my-room?" she said slowly yet angrily, but she couldn't get the feeling that she was actually mad at BB. 'He kissed me.on his own will.does that mean.? No, it can't be.but.' Raven argued inside her mind.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I was uh-uh," BB stuttered and stared wide-eyed at the angry girl in front of him.  
Raven softened her expression, but said in an unusually harsh voice, "Get out." BB nodded slightly and hurried out of her room.  
"So Beast, how is Raven?" Robin asked. Beast Boy just hung his head and said, "I'm going for a walk," and walked out the door. Robin and Cyborg just exchanged glances, and wondered whether or not they should go see if Raven was okay. They decided not.  
BB hung his head lower as he thought about the fact that Raven did not like him. 'I won't cry, I won't cry, men don't cry' thought BB.  
"All right, I'm gonna go confess, whether she likes me back or not." BB confidently marched back towards the Titan Tower and opened the door, only to see Star, Robin and Cy looking at him, obviously expecting some kind of explanation. He just looked at them and walked up to Raven's room without saying a word.  
Meanwhile, in the dark room of the mysterious girl herself, Raven was meditating, or at least trying to. 'Why can I not stop thinking about Beast Boy? I didn't really hurt him, did I?'  
Growling angrily, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, Raven stood up, making several objects that were floating crash into the walls. She heard a knock on the door, but figured that if she didn't say anything, they would go away. The knock came again, then she heard a worried whimper and saw a certain green lizard slither under the door. Before she could dry her tears, BB reverted back into his normal self.  
"Beast-" Raven tried to turn and hide her tear-stained face, but BB grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him.  
"Why were you crying?" BB sounded rather sympathetic, but had a slight look of horror on his face at the thought of what she would do to him for being in her room.  
"It's none of your business, now get out of my room." Raven icily stated and made BB gulp visibly and audibly.  
"But-b-b-before I go, can I ask you something?" BB said.  
"You just did. But go ahead." She replied.  
"Ummm, what d-d-do you thi-think of umm, m-me?" BB blushed and stuttered. He let go of her shoulders and rubbed his own arms.  
"Uh-" Raven was speechless. "I guess-you're not so bad. Why?" She made her voice audibly softer, but still concentrated on keeping her emotions under control, yet still a pillow managed to explode.  
"Because-" You can do this Beastie-o-Boy, "Because I think I love you!" He seized this chance to grab her shoulders and press his lips to hers, not giving her time to respond.  
They were frozen there for a few moments, board stiff at first. Then Raven began to respond, moving her lips under his, allowing more contact. They both relaxed more, and BB placed his arms around her waist, as she instinctively brought hers around his neck. They stayed like that, neither of them wanting to make any movement, feeling like they would lose each other forever.  
  
That's it for chapter 1, more coming very shortly! No flames please, and I don't really care if you review or not, that's your choice, but feel free, I will read! Thanks for the readers so far that haven't killed the hamster that I don't have!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	2. The Attack

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing Robin, looking angry. BB and Raven jumped apart, their faces beet-red, and avoided looking at each other. Robin walked in, panting, and placed his hand on BB's shoulder.  
"Beast Boy, Raven, there's some new baddie, Cy and Star are out there now, we need your help." Robin panted out.  
"Sure, we're coming, now go and we'll see you in a minute." Beast Boy said.  
Robin left and shut the door. The two looked at each other.  
"Beast Boy, I'm sor-" Raven said, but was cut off by BB placing his finger on her lips.  
"It's ok, and it's my fault. We'll talk later, the team needs us." Raven nodded and they left.  
Meanwhile, out in the city, the team was currently facing a new villain. This thing was large, pink (as a sign of feminism), and was gooey, like glue or melted marshmallow. It was immune to lasers, bullets, and physical attacks. Mental attacks didn't work either.  
Huddling, the team discussed tactics.  
"What about attacking it's eyes?" BB suggested.  
"No, let's try to be nice to it, then maybe it will leave." Star said.  
"Isn't it obvious? We need to sacrifice someone, a female and male, to see what it wants. One of the sacrifices may get hurt, but we all can help them, right?" Raven said, crossing her arms. The rest of the team seemed to agree, but no one wanted to be a sacrifice.  
"I'll be the female sacrifice, who's with me?" Raven said in a drawl. BB looked at her, and agreed to be the male sacrifice. The two walked out of the small circle and in front of the giant monster. The pink blob seemed to be contemplating and staring at the two, finally agreeing with itself on something.  
"Beast Boy, if we don't live through this, I-I-I..love you." Raven said. "Whatever you do, just close your eyes."  
BB looked at her. "I love you too." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as instructed. Raven closed her eyes too.  
The monster swung it's arm and it's fist connected with BB's small body, making a sickening crack as he flew backwards, the rest of the team watching, unable to do anything. The pink thing disappeared with a hissing sound, having got it's revenge on a male. Raven made no change of facial expression as she flew full speed towards the unconscious green boy, who landed a few hundred feet away. She landed soundlessly next to his bloody body, slowly putting her hand under his head. She placed her other hand over his heart to feel for a pulse, and almost started crying with relief when she felt the steady thump, thump of his heartbeat. The rest of the Titans surrounded the couple, in awe at Raven's public show of affection. Cy put his arms around both Star and Robin's shoulders and led them away, giving them privacy.  
"You knew about this? Them? Together?" Starfire asked Cy, which he nodded as a reply.  
"Yeah, Star, when I went to get them when that pink thing came, they were apparently kissing in Raven's room. All along I knew BB liked Raven, but I didn't know it was correct vice versa." Robin said.  
  
That's it for chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is coming soon, it's already in the making! THANK YOU, for all of you who reviewed, you are all so nice! (  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	3. Bringing back love

Back with the couple this story is about, Raven's tears were silently pouring down onto BB's neck, making a fire hydrant explode, water splashing the blood off of BB. Raven picked him up, not with telekinesis, but her hands.  
"Hey look! Think we should follow 'em?" Cy said.  
"Duh!" replied Robin, and Star took both of their arms and flew off after Raven and BB, who were also flying.  
Back in the Titan's Tower, Raven laid BB on the couch in the living room, covering him with a blanket. The rest of the team spied on her from the kitchen.  
"So, what do you think?" Cy said.  
"Think about what?" said Robin.  
"Them as a couple."  
"I think any two who have fallen in love make a good couple." Said Star.  
"Yeah." Robin said dreamily, staring at Star. He cleared his throat and continued. "Shouldn't we bring BB to the hospital?" He walked out of the kitchen and over to Raven, kneeling next to her.  
"Rave, shouldn't we bring BB to the hospital to get him patched up? I don't know what you can do to help him." Robin said, looking down at the floor at this last part. He expected Raven to glare at him and lift him up in the air, but she did not. Instead, she gave him a loving look, something no one had ever witnessed, or lived long enough to tell anyone.  
"I know what I need to cure BB. I just need some peace and quiet. Now please leave me to my meditation." She said. When Robin looked back at her, she was meditating, but holding BB's hand. Objects were flying around, but not very high, and doing no damage.  
"Raven needs peace and quiet to heal BB, so we need to leave her to her meditation. By the way, she's handling her emotions more now. Want to go get pizza? We can bring some home for them." Cyborg, Robin, and Star quietly made their way out the front door, observing Raven as they passed.  
"Azarath, metrion, zynthos. Azarath, metrion, zynthos. Azarath, metrion, zyn-"  
"Rae-Raven." BB muttered, coughing slightly.  
"Beast Boy!" Raven threw her arms around Beast Boy and sobbed. He hugged her back weakly, still in pain from the recent incident.  
"Are you in pain?" Raven sat back and asked him, tears still running down her face.  
"Sorta. Hey, I thought I was dead! How did you get me back?" he asked, wincing slightly from some damage done to his ribs.  
"Umm, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else? I would kill myself if you did. If I want someone else to know, I'll tell them, since I was the only one, I think, that could heal you this way." She said.  
"I promise not to tell a soul." BB said with his hand on his heart.  
"It was.love. I love you, Beast Boy." Tears began streaming down her cheeks once more.  
"Why are you crying, Raven?" BB said, lifting a hand to wipe away some of her tears. As his hand lingered on her face, she reached up and took his hand in hers.  
"Hey, Raven? I love you too. I just-don't like public displays of affection. You understand, right?"  
Raven nodded and said, "I'll kill you if you tell anyone what I said and did, you hear me?" to show she was joking, she smiled.  
"I will. You know, you're beautiful even when you cry. Not that I want you crying. Did I just say that out loud?"  
BB and Raven, as if by instinct, leaned in towards each other, and pressed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. They brought their arms around each other, locked together.  
Little did they know, three people watched and listened through a window in the room.  
"It's so sweet, is it not?" Star said, smiling happily.  
"Yeah.I never knew Raven could be so passionate." Cy said.  
"It's like, one of those unbelievable happenings not set into our paths of fate." Robin said.  
  
YAY! That's it for chapter 3, it's so romantic, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside.awwww! Anyway, chapter 4 is coming up soon!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	4. Fate and Suspicion

"You believe in fate?" Cy said.  
"What is 'fate'?" said Star.  
Robin sweat dropped. "Um, it's like, the path that God sets your life to run on."  
"Who is 'God'?" she asked.  
"He's the creator of all the planets and life."  
"Oh! So he's the grandfather of everything?"  
"Basically."  
"Ok, I get it now, but how is Raven and Beast Boy kissing not in their path of fate?" Star asked.  
"Well, they are complete opposites. Raven, dark and mysterious, no humor or emotion. Beast Boy, silly, humorous, annoying. So, how is it that they can fall in love?" Robin asked, not to anyone in particular.  
Starfire had a look of understanding and caring in her eyes. "Maybe Raven's dark and mysterious attitude is just the remedy for Beast Boy's silly attitude. They match perfectly. Don't you see?"  
Cyborg and Robin just stared at her.  
"How'd you figure that out?" Cy asked, amazed.  
"It's simple. Like a common earth sickness, like a cold, you need something that's the opposite to cure it. Like good medicine fighting off bad germs." She smiled at her intelligence.  
"Wow, Star." Robin said under his own amazement.  
Starfire smiled and giggled at the look of awe on his face.  
Meanwhile, BB had his head on Raven's lap and slept as Raven was also sleeping with her head lulling unconsciously on her shoulder. The spies were out talking and spying for an hour, and they crept in quietly, as not to wake the lovebirds.  
In the hallway, Robin sat on the floor and crossed his legs and arms, Cyborg stood next to him, his arms crossed, and Starfire knelt in front of Robin.  
"Why are you upset, Robin?" Star asked him gently.  
"I just.don't get it. It's so confusing! First, Raven is yelling at BB for being in her room, then they're having a make out session on the couch!" He said frustratedly.  
"Let's wait and see. I think that that isn't the real Raven, but one of her emotions from her mirror. Who agrees with me?" Cy said.  
Robin looked at him, and said, "Hey, maybe you're right! That's definitely how Raven's preppy side acts, and the preppy one hates meditating and reading, so let's just observe her every move."  
  
WHOO HOO! YAY! WHOOPIE! That's it for chapter 4, and chapter 5 is coming up next! BTW, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	5. Uncovering new hobbies

THE NEXT MORNING: Star walked into the living room after she had awoke, and checked to see if Raven and BB were still there. They were, but not sleeping. They were reading. BOTH of them.  
"Beast Boy, sorry to disturb you, but I did not know you could read." Star said out of amazement.  
BB just looked at her. "Raven showed me this book, and now I like it. I think I might actually read more." He said and continued to read. Raven smiled and a lamp did a flip flop in the air. Star smiled at BB, and left the room.  
Meeting up with the boys in the gym, she said, "Raven is reading, and surprisingly, so is Beast Boy!" The boys stared at her.  
"You serious? I didn't know BB could read!" Cy said.  
"Well, now all we need is to see if Raven meditates, so we have proof she's not one of her emotions." Robin said.  
"Think we should go now?" Cy asked Robin.  
"The sooner the better." Robin replied.  
In the living room, the two were still reading while the other three walked in.  
"Hey Raven, you still like to meditate, don't you?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah, sooo.?" she said, annoyed. She looked up from her book. BB stayed silent and still, except his eyes kept moving from left to right across his current page.  
"Well, we were just wondering if you weren't one of your emotions or not. Are you?" Cy asked timidly.  
"Of course not! Like I've told you before, my emotions are dangerous, but I'm getting better at controlling the flying objects." She added as an afterthought. Raven scooted over closer to BB, and once again was absorbed in her book.  
"Well, wanna go for pizza?" Robin said. Raven and BB shook their heads in unison.  
"We will bring you back some, if you would like." Star said, and they left.  
"Beast Boy?" Raven said quietly, lifting her gaze from her book.  
BB looked up at her, placing his finger on the place on the page where he left off. "Yes?"  
"I'm going to go to the café, I'll be back whenever." She stood up, but BB pulled her back down.  
"Can I come?" he asked. Raven looked shocked, but nodded in reply.  
"Beast Boy, I would be glad to have you come, but I'm afraid it may be boring for you. All they do there is read poetry and drink herbal tea and coffee. Are you sure?" BB nodded.  
"I still want to come." He said.  
"Ok."  
A few minutes later, they pair left, BB modestly hesitating to put his arm around her shoulders, which he eventually succeeded in doing. When she felt his arm around her shoulders, Raven blushed slightly but ignored the red flame engulfing her face. When they reached the café, they took a seat near the back, in a booth. There was currently a lady reciting a poem about love and heartbreak. When she finished, the whole crowd erupted in applause, including BB and Raven.  
A few hours later, the couple returned home, both smiling.  
"Raven, I didn't think so at first, but that was actually fun!" BB said. This pleased Raven; she always thought BB would be bored stiff at poetry and disgusted by herbal tea.  
"Beast Boy, wanna come watch the sunset with me?" Raven said quietly and timidly. BB smiled at her offer. Raven took his arm and flew them up to the roof.  
"I feel stupid." Raven said after they were situated on the roof.  
"I always feel stupid." BB said.  
Raven laughed, but instantly clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed. BB stared at her, since it was the very first time that he had ever heard her laugh.  
They leaned in towards each other, entranced by the looks in each other's eyes. Their lips locked together, they did not know that someone was watching them. Cyborg had planted a mini camera and hid it somewhere on the roof, and the other three were watching the romantic scene from Cy's room.  
"Aw, it's so sweet!" said Star, her head cradled in her hands. Robin had his arm around her back, and Cy was staring at the scene with a slight smile on his face.  
Back on the roof, the sun had already set by the time Raven and BB actually noticed.  
"So much for wanting to watch the sunset." BB said. Raven looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, she got suspicious.  
"Hey, do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" she said coldly. BB sniffed the air.  
"Yeah, and I had the same feeling when we kissed on the couch when the group...went out for pizza." he said.  
"I think I know who's watching us. Come on." Raven beckoned him back in to the Tower, into the living room. When they entered, they saw the rest of the team fussing around, and on the TV there was a clear picture of the night sky and the edge of the Tower.  
"You were spying on us!" Raven said icily. She narrowed her eyes and Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were lifted in the air surrounded by a black and white mist.  
"Raven, I-"  
"We didn't mean-"  
"We're sorry-"  
"I don't care! You sat there spying on us! We don't sit and spy on you!" She set the team down, tears pouring down her face, she flew off to her room, the slamming of her door heard throughout the Tower.  
"Now you've done it." BB said coldly, turning and following Raven.  
"Raven?" BB said gently, knocking on her door.  
"Beast Boy, don't come in, please." She sobbed.  
"But-oh, alright. When you are feeling better, I'll be in my room." He said and walked off.  
A few hours later: Raven walked silently down the hall, and knocked quietly on BB's door.  
"Beast Boy? Would you like to come to the café with me?" she said quietly. At first there was no answer, but then he opened his door, clutching something behind his back.  
"Sure, I want to come. Actually, I was just about to come and ask you, but I didn't know if you were ready to come out or not." BB said timidly.  
"Let's go then." She said, eyeing the hand behind his back but quickly brushed off her suspicion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5 is done! WHOO HOO! I got 3 updates in one day! YEAH I ROCK! Lol, thanks again for all of you who reviewed! I appreciate it!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	6. The beautiful sonnet by Beast Boy

The poem in this chapter belongs to the wonderful sonnet writer, Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Thank you.  
  
At the café: Raven and BB took a seat near the back, unnoticed by the rest of the diners. BB had not yet shown Raven what he was clenching so tightly in his fist. After three poem readers were finished, BB got up and cleared his throat. He walked up to the front of the tables and onto the platform and sat on the stool, flashing a nervous smile at the stunned Raven.  
"I'm not very talented or creative, but since I love someone, I wrote a poem to dedicate my love for her. Please don't laugh. This is called How Do I Love Thee. 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as the turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints,---I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life!---and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.'"  
BB closed his eyes and took a breath, listening to the silence. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and turned to who first started clapping. It was Raven, and she had tears pouring down her face, but she was smiling. Everyone else started applauding, and BB jumped down and ran to Raven. As they hugged, the applause grew, now knowing who the poem was about.  
"I love you too, Beast Boy." Raven whispered into his ear and tightened her grip, making some plates and cups glow black and white and smash into a wall, but no one noticed.  
What BB and Raven didn't know was that Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were hidden within the crowd of applauding people. Starfire was close to tears, Robin staring hopefully at Star, and Cyborg was smiling.  
"Wanna go? I expect the rest of the team will be waiting for us." BB said, still nervous in front of a big crowd.  
"Wait, I'll be right back." Raven said, and flew towards the stage, where a lady was pinning papers to the wall.  
"Um, excuse me, miss, but is there going to be any kinds of contests or anything with the poems?" Raven asked.  
"Why, yes! I'm posting flyers right now, you can have one. Your boyfriend did exceptionally well with his poem, I suspect he will come for the contest?" She handed Raven a flyer and smiled.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Raven replied, reading the flyer. She returned to BB and handed him the flyer.  
"Do you want me to enter it?" he asked her.  
"Mm-hmm. You did really well. I could never write a poem as good as that, and I'm being truthful! That was wonderful!" Raven exclaimed.  
"Hmmm." BB said, reading the flyer. The contest was tomorrow evening, and anyone could enter it. The couple walked out of the café, arm in arm, the rest of the team following close behind, unnoticed by the BB and Raven.  
  
Thank you for all of you who reviewed, I still appreciate it! Chapter 7 is coming very soon, I'm already half-way into it! If you have not yet read the disclaimer up top, read it now before you continue!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	7. A quarrel between lovers

Back in the tower: BB sat with a new book, Of Men and Mice, on the couch, while Raven made some tea.  
"Beast Boy? Would you like some tea?" Raven asked from the kitchen.  
"Sure, Rae." He said, not bothering to look up from his book. After a few minutes, as she was stirring sugar into two cups of tea, Raven heard BB laughing.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.  
"Lenny is so funny! He doesn't set his mind on much, does he?" and he continued laughing.  
Raven grew very angry. "And I thought you were more than just an idiot, which goes to show me how much I was wrong. You imbecile, Lenny has a mental illness which makes him slow! I'm almost certain you do too, but do you see me laughing?" she yelled, making the teacups and teapot explode, sending splashes of hot water all over the kitchen floor. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door, leaving BB in shock.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing very well that she could not hear him. The rest of the team walked in, and with one look at BB they dropped the bags they were holding (which were full of wedding decorations, as a practical joke on BB and Raven). Starfire glided over to him and sat down.  
"Beast Boy? Is something wrong?" she said soothingly. He stopped sobbing and closed the tear-drenched book he was holding.  
"She hates me." He said between sobs. He dropped it on the cushion beside him and hugged his knees to his chest and continued to cry.  
"Who, Raven? Why does she hate you?" Robin asked, sitting down next to Star. Cyborg soon followed and sat next to BB, moving the book. BB nodded, twiddling his thumbs.  
"It was because of that book. Don't ask. Please, it will only depress me. I'll be in my room. Have a nice life." He said dully, walking off and dragging his feet all the way to his room, closing the door with a click. The three left in the living room exchanged glances.  
"I'm going to see Raven." Robin said shortly. "If I make her feel bad, maybe she'll apologize for hurting Beast Boy." He walked off towards Raven's room, stopping short outside her door. He placed an ear a centimeter away from it, only to hear sobbing coming from her also. He lost his confidence and didn't want to hurt her more. Maybe it was both of their faults. Thought Robin. He walked back into the living room only to receive expectant glances from Cyborg and Starfire.  
"She's crying too. What can we do? I don't want to make them feel bad, it was probably both of their faults." Robin bowed his head as he finished. Starfire looked at him sadly, and one of Cyborg's machine's beeped.  
"Oh, I'm gonna go work off my frustration." Cy said and walked off.  
"And I will clean up the kitchen." Said Star.  
"And I'm gonna help." Robin said, grabbing her arm.  
"Robin-", breathed Star, cut off by Robin placing his lips on hers. She blushed deeply and kissed him back. He hugged her and broke the kiss.  
"I've been needing to do that for the longest time now. I'll clean up the kitchen. Can you please go up and speak to Raven, and have some of that 'girl talk' or whatever?"  
"Yes, Robin. I will speak to Raven." She smiled at him, planting a small kiss on his cheek before floating off down the hall.  
Knocking quietly on Raven's door, Starfire said, "Raven? It's me, Starfire. May I please come in?"  
"I'm trying to meditate. Go away. Why don't you go see Beast Boy instead, maybe some of his mental illness will rub off on you and you will forget who I am and never request to see me again." She said coldly.  
"But, Raven, Beast Boy does not-"  
"I repeat, leave me alone." And Starfire heard something glass smash against the door as a warning for her to leave.  
Star walked down the hall to BB's room, and knocked on his door. She heard frantic shuffling and the door opened speedily, with BB standing there hopefully, eyes wide.  
"Rae-oh. What do you want Starfire?" he muttered depressingly. His gaze met the floor, and he sobbed quietly.  
"I was wondering whether or not I could be of any help. May I come in, or would you rather have another male to interact with?" she asked innocently.  
"I don't want to talk to anyone." He shut the door, leaving Starfire feeling bad for the two ex-lovers. Walking back to the living room, she sat next to a contemplative Robin. When she sat down, he flung his arm around her.  
"They're hopeless, am I right?" He said. She sighed and nodded.  
"Raven is acting most coldly, and Beast Boy is depressingly- depressed. I do not know what I can do to help them." Tears started pouring down her face. "I do not like seeing to people in love and fighting ever so depressingly. I do not like it at all. What can we do Robin?"  
  
I LOVE YOU! Lol, I'm joking. Chapter 8 is now on the way, thank you! Hehehe, I love this one, because I love how they make up! You'll love it too! (I hope)  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	8. Slade's evil assistant, Matsuro

A/N: I made up Matsuro, the new girl in my story, I made her up completely. In Japanese her name means 'fate'. Thank you.  
  
BB sat in his room reading some different books, some children's books, and some more complicated books. He found a particular series which he found interesting, and when he read one of the books, thought instantly of Raven. The series contained teen lovers, but some with diseases, most of which cause the holder to die.  
He heard a knock on his door. Wondering who it could be, highly doubting it was Raven, he stood and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Cyborg.  
"Wanna battle?" he said quietly, and BB knew exactly what he was talking about. "Listen, BB, you can't just sit in here and sulk like Raven. You have to come out sooner or later. Maybe Raven will come and apologize if we terrorize her from the living room. Game?" he smiled, and clapped BB on the shoulder, and received a smile.  
"I'll bomb you later, but I will go down there in a little while. I'm, um, trying to catch up on something I should have done a long time ago." BB said, ushering Cy out of the room.  
Turning around, he returned to his pile of books, taking out some of them. Taking out some supplies from a drawer, he placed some scissors, tape, wrapping paper and ribbon on the floor. He began to cut a large square piece of wrapping paper. When he finished, he placed the books into the middle, taping up the sides, making sure it was completely even, as to impress the receiver of his gift. After there was a large rectangle sitting on his floor, he tied ribbon around it, making a bow on top. He picked up the black and silver present and set it on his desk.  
"I hope she likes it. I'll give it to her later." BB said to himself. He walked out of his room and down to the living room where the rest of the team, including Raven, were sitting. Robin had his arm around Starfire, Cy was playing a one-player video game, and Raven was reading. She stood quietly, snapping her book shut.  
"I'll be in my room. Don't dare to disturb me." She said dully, gliding gracefully to her room, slamming the door behind her. BB looked sadly at her, and sighed.  
"What is wrong, Beast Boy? Are you still sad?" Starfire asked him caringly. In reply he nodded, and sat down on the couch next to her and Robin.  
"She hates me." He said flatly. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In Slade's lair, the mastermind himself is sitting in a chair, tapping his fingertips together, his body in partial shadow. At the moment, Slade was devising a plan to get the Teen Titans, obviously.  
"I need.bait." he said to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sitting in her room, currently in a meditating state, Raven sat silently facing away from her window. Since her eyes were closed, she only heard a shattering across the room. Slowly raising an eyebrow, she noticed a broken piece of china that she never knew was there.  
"Ugh, I can't work like this!" Raven complained out loud. Walking over to where the glass had broken, she found it was a picture frame that had broken. She picked up the photo that was inside, and it had the team; Robin, standing in front with a smile on his face and arms crossed, Starfire behind him to the left, standing in a sweetly innocent pose, Cyborg, standing to the far left, one arm out in front showing the 'peace' sign, and a huge grin on his face, Beast Boy, standing to the right of Robin with his arms behind his back and a cute smile on his face, and.her. Standing secluded on the far right with an emotionless face, arms crossed, and a slightly hateful look in her eyes. I never knew I looked so cruel.thought Raven sadly.  
Sighing, she levitated the broken glass into a trash can, and putting the picture on her desk.  
"I think," she said smiling, "someone wants an apology."  
Walking into the living room, there looked as if there had been a hassle. A struggle, perhaps? No, the Titans wouldn't let someone break in and not let her know about it. Raven figured that they probably left and didn't bother cleaning up. Suddenly, there was a crash heard, coming from outside.  
"What the." said Raven quietly and slowly in confusion. She wrenched open the door, revealing the small island's front lawn. There was no visible person outside, but just as Raven turned around to reenter the Tower, a voice was heard.  
"Raven." it was a girl's voice. Raven gasped and turned, only to see a female standing in front of her. She was beautiful. Short cosmic blue hair, green high boots, green tube top with green arm warmers, and a short white skirt outlined in green, similar to Star's. Piercing purple skin and eyes gave this woman the slight look of a hypnotist.  
"Who are you?" Raven asked calmly, staring at the woman.  
"I'm surprised, Raven, darling. I thought you would remember me, I am also from Azarath. I have your same powers, just with an evil aura. For evil use." She smiled.  
"Answer my question." The violet haired teen was getting annoyed.  
"Oh, yes, I forgot. My name is Matsuro, bringer of fate and destruction. I have agreed to help someone you know, his name.is Slade." She smirked at the surprised look Raven brought into her features.  
Matsuro laughed, and snapped her fingers once. A green, electric bubble formed behind her, with an unconscious figure in it.  
Raven gasped. "Starfire!" she reached a hand forward, but Matsuro held up a finger and snapped again. Another green bubble appeared, with a certain robotic man unconscious and sparking on the inside.  
"Cyborg.", Raven said slowly and quietly.  
Matsuro snapped again, and Robin appeared inside of a bubble, unconscious like the rest.  
"Ah, Raven, as you are aware, I've saved the best.for last." She laughed again and snapped, and a blue bubble appeared, but not with an unconscious form. Beast Boy was awake. He stared widely at Raven, a slightly relieved look coming across his features at seeing that she was okay. He mouthed something to her, but no sound came out due to the barrier of the energy bubble he was trapped in. Raven looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.  
"How could you do this?" she cried at the sorceress in front of her. "Let them go!"  
"I just can't do that, you see. It is against my code of conduct with Slade. But, while I'm on my break, I think I'll have a little fun with you." Matsuro smirked and walked over to the blue bubble with BB in it, touching it lightly, Raven watching in suspense. As soon as the evil sorceress's finger touched the energy sphere, BB seemed to be crying in agony, looking electric with spikes of electricity emitting from his body. Matsuro's finger retreated, and BB fell to the bottom on all fours, panting, with tears pouring from his eyes.  
"Beast Boy, no! Hold on!" Raven said, her fists covering her mouth. Her will was strong not to let her tears fall.  
"There is a way you can save one of them. It is a riddle. I will tell you, because I see you have lack of logic. In the midst of the intruder upon your strongest emotion, the orbs will dissolve with the merest of they spoken one's touch, as long as your strongest emotion is the same in their mind." She spoke clearly.  
A riddle.I can do this, I'm good at this kind of thing. Thought Raven. She sighed to herself, and paced. Strongest emotion.  
"Beast Boy, nod if you can hear me!" she yelled to the boy in the blue orb. He nodded, and placed his hands on the barrier. "I think I know what you have to do! This may kill me in attempt, but I will do this as long as the team is safe. When you get out of that orb, don't worry about me, touch the green orbs and get the team out of there! Ok? Remember, don't worry about me until the team is safe!" she yelled, and the green boy nodded, his face solemn. He sat with his arms crossed on the bottom of the orb.  
"Matsuro, tell me one thing. What kind of energy are these orbs made of?" Raven asked.  
  
That's it for chapter 9, for all of you who have stuck with me so far long enough to be reading! I keep getting so caught up in writing this that I keep forgetting to update it with the new chapters! I'm working on 11 already, so be ready for chapter 10 soon too!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	9. The death of our beloved

"Zynthonian. I see you are going to kill yourself with a meaningless effort? Do as you wish, girl. I'm leaving, but I will continue to watch your silly attempt." She clapped and dissappeared.  
"Zynthonian.the same kind I use in meditation." Raven said quietly. She shook her head and stared ahead sadly at the four shimmering orbs. Here goes.she thought. Slowly, she walked up to BB's orb, placing her hand less than an inch away from it.  
Chanting under her breath some kind of incantation, the orb started to dissipate. After about thirty seconds, BB could see that she was panting, like the effort was a lot of physical work. Raven continued on with her inaudible chanting. She fell to her knees, but kept on with her work. The orb slowly turned from blue to green to yellow, now turning a slight white. Raven looked up, still chanting and breathing heavily, and smiled weakly at BB.  
"Azarath, metrion, zynthos!" she forced out, BB falling to the ground with a thud. Seeing as she was about to fall over unconscious or dead, BB thought of her words. Do not worry about me until you save the team! She had said to him. He nodded and shakily took a breath, watching Raven faint. He touched each of the orbs, making the life forms inside of them stir and fall to the ground. Cyborg fell like the others, but was sparking electricity, and beeps were heard because of his malfunctioning machinery. After everyone was alive and well-all for Cyborg, who was, like I said, malfunctioning-BB ran over to Raven and placed his hand under her head, cradling it gently. The crystal on her forehead glimmered in the sunlight, reflecting a small light under BB's eye just in time for anyone who was looking to see a single tear. Starfire began to walk up to him to ask what was wrong and see if Raven was okay, but Robin held out a hand to stop her for the two's privacy.  
"Check on Cy instead. Leave them be until we find out if Raven is okay. You can check up on her later." He whispered to her. BB could hear him fine, but didn't care.  
Slowly, BB grabbed Raven's hand. It was cold, like ice, and there wasn't a pulse. He placed a hand on the side of her neck, and he was shaking so badly that if he felt a pulse, it might have been himself shaking. His tears fell silently on her peaceful face, which itself was previously tearstained. "Guys, I don't know if she's okay or not, I'm shaking too bad to tell if there's a pulse. I'll get her up to her room, just take care of Cyborg, okay?" BB's voice was cracking, which made the situation that much more depressing. Robin looked at the ground, sighing. Starfire nodded and her eyes welled up with tears as they got to work on fanning the electricity on Cyborg.  
BB turned back to the motionless Raven. Please be okay, thought BB, I love you. He hugged her close and cried into her dark purple cape. She didn't wake up, but her head lolled against his cheek. He looked up, and kissed her forehead. He sighed and picked her up, minding her neck and back. Carrying her up to her room, he could hear beeps and buzzes coming from Cy's room. BB sighed and opened the door, laying Raven down on her bed, sitting down and covering her up. She looked peaceful, yet slightly more pale than usual. She was still cold and clammy, and a pulse was not yet found. Looking for a pulse, a heartbeat, any bit of warmth, BB placed a hand over her heart, on her forehead, on each side of her neck, both of her wrists, and under her kneecaps. Nothing. BB could feel tears brimming at the edges of his eyes, but blinked them back. He placed his hand on her heart again and panted slightly out of worry. He didn't want to cry, but the urge was controlling him.  
He'd lost her, the only love of his life. He'd lost her, and it was all his fault. He'd done it. He had to let her go. He had to think so much about himself in a time he should've been worrying about her. She cared for him. He heard it in her voice when she first saw him in the bubble.  
"Raven, please, please, live. Please live, Raven!" he said in a panicky voice. He began to hyperventilate, but recovered quickly. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt with his last whim of hope wanting to find a pulse in her temple or a faint sign of heat. He slowly began to cry himself to slumber, laying down next to Raven, his hand still on her forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"The little Goth one is dead. The green boy will probably cry himself to death, and the robo-man will shock himself until he is dead. The alien will soon realize that she can't fly or use her powers, unless the Goth girl figured out the riddle correctly, then it will not have worked. Now, wonder boy, he's a normal human, the most the Zynthonian could have done to him was weaken him and lower his strength and speed slightly. Are you happy?" As Matsuro said this, she counted the Titans off on her fingers, and placed her hands on her hips, floating slightly above the ground. Slade smiled and stood, reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it. Matsuro glared at him and yanked her hand out of his grip. Huffing, she crossed her arms and turned to the side.  
"Well? Are you going to answer me or stare at me like some psycho Tamaranian?" she said impatiently. He smirked and narrowed his eyes.  
"Yes, Matsuro, I am very happy. Come with me." he gestured and smiled, receiving a death glare from Matsuro.  
"You are such a pervert. If you will not repay me.you'll regret it." She said with a hint of warning in her voice and a sly smile crossing her pretty features. She flew off, leaving Slade to his confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Starfire, I think Cy will be alright. Let's go see Raven." He gestured towards the hall, placing a hand lightly on the Tamaranian's back, leading her out of the room. When they reached the appropriate door, Robin knocked gently on the door, and opened it. He and Starfire saw BB sleeping with a tearstained face next to a dead looking Raven.  
"Oh no.Raven!" Starfire said, rushing over to Raven, tears falling down her orange cheeks. She kneeled next to the girl, placing a hand over her heart. "Robin, tell me she's not dead." The said Boy Wonder walked over to the alien, placing his hand over her heart and the other on the side of her neck. He gasped, and started panting.  
"I'm so sorry." He said quietly, shaking his head sadly. "She didn't make it. Please God, not Raven." He said, kneeling next to Starfire, cupping Raven's icy cold hand in his, his strongest will not to start crying.  
"No!" Starfire sobbed sadly, her face buried in her hands. Robin had never seen her cry so.sadly before. He felt sorry for the poor Tamaranian.Raven was one of her closest friends, and that was saying something. He removed Raven's hand from his, and placed his arms around Star, cradling her to him, rocking her back and forth until she quieted down some.  
"Oh, Robin, I can't believe she's dead!" Starfire sobbed quietly, clenching his shoulders tightly.  
  
Ok, so it's not as long as chapter 9, but hey, I needed to stop it somewhere or it would have collided too much with the rest of my fic! MUAH HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	10. Raven's trip to Heaven and Back

A/N: It may seem like it, but there is NO lemons in this fic. This is the reason that it is rated PG-13!! Thank you.  
  
Matsuro flew just below the clouds till she saw the giant Titans Tower. Landing in the front of it, she eyed up the door closely. Figuring that they Titans were inside mourning the already dead ones, she entered quietly and stealthily. Hearing female bawling coming from a room in the hall, she rushed to the room with the crying in it. She burst through the door to see the dead Raven on her bed, BB sleeping next to her, curled up in a ball, and Robin comforting Starfire against the left wall. The two gasped and fell silent as they watched Matsuro walk slowly across the room.  
  
As Matsuro reached the bed, she telepathically lifted the sleeping green boy off of the bed and over by Robin and Star. Sighing quietly, she walked and sat on the bed next to Raven, placing a hand above her mouth, fingers pointing as if she was going to jam them down the dead girl's throat. Muttering inaudible, tiny lights shot out of her finely painted green nails and down Raven's throat, and the 'dead' girl's eyes lit up with a blindingly white light. She screamed as if in pain and blinked out the light, clutching her head. After a few moments, Raven looked up, only to see the one who had killed her.  
"YOU! Matsuro, leave this instant! I will not let you harm my friends again! Wait.why am I alive?"  
Matsuro shot her an indescribable look. "I just brought you back, Raven. Be thankful."  
"But why? You're working for Slade! You were supposed to keep me dead!"  
"He was hitting on me so I decided to tick him off." She shot Raven a smile, and received a small one in return.  
"Yeah.you really are from Azarath. Never betray nor harm one's kind, eh?"  
"Truly.truly.well, I have to go, maybe I can tick off Slade some more. See ya, and tell your little boyfriend that I said sorry!" she snapped and dissappeared, leaving a satisfied Raven on the bed, with two curiously shocked onlookers.  
"I guess I have no need to ask what you all are doing in my room." Raven said dully, as if she had never been dead. "Hey-where's Cyborg?"  
"Cyborg!" Starfire gasped and flew at full speed out the door and to Cy's room, Robin following her.  
BB was still breathing heavily, sleeping on the floor curled up into a little ball. Raven smiled at him but caught herself quickly. I'm supposed to be angry at him right now.but it's so hard! She thought.  
BB began to stir, which Raven noticed quickly. He sat up, and instantly looked at Raven.  
He smiled with relief and said, "Raven! You're alive!" he jumped up and hugged her tightly. He began to cry again, but this time, Raven could feel it seeping through her clothes.  
"Hey, stop the waterworks! I'm okay! Matsuro says she's sorry for having to hurt you, she got mad at Slade for hitting on her so she came back and resurrected me." She explained.  
"I have a present for you. I wrapped it before we all got taken by that lady, Matsuro. Come with me." He said with realization and grabbed her hand, leading her to his room, pulling her inside once they made it. He walked over to his desk and handed Raven a black and silver-thing. She nervously unwrapped it, and her face lit up with a smile full of interest as she raided the books, turning them over, reading the backs.  
"Beast Boy.thank you! I was going to come apologize, but when I went downstairs, everyone was gone! And.you know what happened from there." She hugged BB, which surprised him very, very much, as it was extremely uncharacteristic of her.  
"I've learned my lesson from reading. I don't want to upset you again, Raven." He said quietly.  
"I promise I won't overreact ever again about something like that, Beast Boy. I found more things important than making people understand books. Like this." She grabbed his head with her hands and kissed him deeply, of which he was caught completely off guard. He kissed her back, placing his arms around her waist. He playfully bumped against her and knocked her backwards, and she cried out loud, quite loudly. BB caught her at the last second, which left them in a pose like one of those old fashioned kisses, where the guy holds the lady around the back and bends down the kiss her. BB did just that, knowing that Raven liked the olden days. He cupped her head gently, pressing her head more into his, deepening the kiss.  
Starfire burst into the room. "I heard a scream-" she looked at the sight in front of her, and stopped her sentence short. She was lost for words, and Raven motioned with her hand for Star to leave, because they were busy. BB caught a slight grin cross his partner's busy lips as he opened his eyes for just a second.  
Raven reluctantly broke the kiss, and stood up straight. "Well, I think I've made my point." She said jubilantly, brushing the nonexistent dust off of her body suit.  
"What? What is your point?" Raven could hear the sarcasm in his voice and smiled.  
"Oh, let me try to explain." She said, rolling her eyes playfully. Walking up to him slowly, she placed her arms around his neck, as he placed his around her waist, once again. They pressed their lips together, locked once again in a deep, passionate kiss. After a moment or two, Beast Boy pushed Raven down onto his bed and sat on the side of her, and they did this without breaking apart. His hands presently on her back, he slid them upwards, onto her chest. He pushed his body against hers, making her gasp but never break the kiss. Finally realizing what he was doing, BB jumped backwards, staring in horror at Raven, who was looking confusedly at him.  
"Why did you stop?" she asked weakly, panting. He shook his head, also panting, backing against the wall. "Tell me, Beast Boy. Why did you stop?"  
"What I could have done.what I could have done to you. I almost lost control, I can't let that happen. I'm so sorry. I almost went to far. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I'm so sorry."  
Raven looked down, and said, "Beast Boy." she whispered, still a little confused, oddly, but understood perfectly. It was as if she didn't want to understand. BB turned and kneeled, still leaning against the wall panting. Tears were now pouring out of his eyes. Raven noticed this and walked over and patted his back, slightly hugging him.  
"It's ok. Whatever you would've done, at least we would have been together, right? I mean, I literally went to hell and back. Well, actually, it was heaven, I think. You were there with me, and...it was amazing. It was like a fantasy ball in a dream, where I was a princess and you the suitable prince. I had-this beautiful white dress with a silver cape, and my hair was the same. I sat in a throne, as boring royal men gave me gifts and offered me anything to marry them. None of them caught my eye...except a certain green someone, as you walked down the aisle. Everyone gave you disapproving looks, but I had fallen in love at first sight. You walked up the steps and said, "A rose, for a lady as beautiful as one." And handed me a pale pink rose, kissing my hand as I took it. I closed my eyes and smelled the rose, which smelled of fresh spring winds, with sweet autumn rains, pearly winter snow, and summer flower aromas. It was-amazing. I opened my eyes to thank you, but you were gone. Then I woke up and spoke to Matsuro, then, well, you know what happened from there." BB listened intently to her tale of going from heaven and back. He seemed quite interested, with an odd look of creativity dawning in his eyes.  
  
That's my chapter 11, I love Raven's trip to heaven and back! Hmmm.that's what I might name the chapter.  
  
..::~*=AleX=*~::.. 


	11. BB's mysterious trip

Robin sat in the living room ,watching the now awake Cyborg set up his and BB's game system. Star sat next to Robin, slightly leaning into him, with Robin's arm draped around her shoulders. BB was not there, so Cy had asked Robin to play him, in which the Boy Wonder agreed. No one knew where BB had gone, because he was gone before everyone was up. No one knew whether Raven was up or not, but no one wanted to suffer from being in her room, so they didn't bother. Surprisingly, as if on cue, Raven walked into the room. She looked around at them all, and then walked into the kitchen. Robin and Cyborg hadn't noticed, but Starfire did.  
Sighing, she put a tea kettle full of water on the stove and turned it  
on. Where's BB? She thought. A steady whistle of the boiling tea pot  
yanked her out of her stupor. She poured the hot liquid in a cup.  
Starfire walked into the kitchen, looking quizzically at Raven.  
"Have you seen-" she said, cut off by Raven.  
"No, I have not seen Beast Boy." she said in reply.  
"But last night-"  
"Do not mention that to anyone what you saw."  
"But-"  
"You told someone, didn't you?" she was getting annoyed by now.  
"Umm.yes, I cannot lie. I told Robin."  
"What business did you have telling him?!"  
"I'm sorry." The alien girl said quietly, blushing slightly. Raven  
glared at her, then turned and left the room, teacup in hand. Star  
stared after her suspiciously, but then settled on the fact that Raven  
might actually be telling the truth, and that the two are not  
fighting. They couldn't be, not after the sight from last night.  
Setting down her cup of tea, Raven walked over to her mirror. In it,  
she saw a figure of herself, no doubt one of her emotions, this time  
in a slightly pale orange, maybe pinkish, coral colored cape. This  
emotion was on her knees, clutching her head.  
Raven was slightly confused on what this one was, but, since it was  
her emotion, she knew.  
"Worry." She muttered under her breath. She then turned on her heel  
and grabbed her tea, taking a sip from it.  
"I'm not worried about Beast Boy....am I? Why am I worried? He's  
probably only out-playing practical jokes on some unsuspecting  
person."  
Sighing, she walked over to the window and looked down at the city and  
water below. Looking for some sign of green, Raven sat with her chin  
in her cupped hands. Almost immediately, she saw something green. It  
was definitely a person, and he/she was acting strangely, walking  
along the sides of buildings, acting like they were avoiding someone.  
They were carrying something, which they slung over their back, and  
Raven got a good look at the outfit.  
It was BB! No surprise there, really. But who could he be avoiding?  
She watched as he turned into a bird with a bag on his back and flew  
onto the island, losing sight of him as he neared the Tower entrance.  
She sat contemplating for the next few minutes. In the living room,  
hushed voices could be heard if anyone listened intently enough.  
"Yeah, it's tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Definitely."  
"Did you get something for the occasion?"  
"No, but I'll go now."  
"I'm coming too."  
"Wait for me!"  
"I already did, so I'll be here waiting."  
"See ya BB."  
"Goodbye Beast Boy."  
"Bye."  
"Buh-bye." BB made his way up to his room, still clutching that bag.  
He closed the door behind him. Setting the bag down in the middle of  
the floor, he hustled around, cleaning up his messy room. He took out  
a box from the huge bag, opened it, and set up a gold-painted chair.  
He placed it at the back of his room. He then took out a dress. A  
white tube dress, with long, bell ended sleeves that attached  
separately, it clung at the chest down to the hips, and gradually  
expanded at the ankles.  
He gently set it on his desk, making sure not to harm it's beauty in  
any way, shape, or form. Next, he took out a smaller box, with a  
gleaming tiara, silver make-up, and some silver jewelry. He set the  
box down atop the dress. He then pulled the last thing out of the bag.  
It was a pale pink rose, in a glass box. Staying as silent as  
possible, BB pulled out a box and wrapping paper, the same design as  
the paper he used to wrap up the books.  
He wrapped the dress and tiara, placing the rose aside. He put the  
wrapped gifts in a drawer, and then he walked to Raven's room,  
knocking on her door. Glass smashing could be heard from inside the  
girl's room, along with an angry muttering. The said girl opened her  
door with an angry look on her face, but that immediately turned to  
surprise on seeing who the visitor was.  
"Oh, hi Beast Boy. What do you want?" she asked calmly. He smiled and  
said shyly, "Happy birthday, Raven."  
And then grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. She stared at him in  
surprise.  
"Thank-thank you, Beast Boy, for remembering." She bowed in mock  
grace, smiled, and closed the door. BB joyfully hopped away, happy for  
finally getting that off his chest. He had been so nervous before, but  
now....now he was not shy around Raven, having finally won her heart.  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have more coming! Btw, it took so long to update cz I got a little caught up with school work! ^^  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	12. Raven's Birthday Gift

The team sat in the living room. Everyone was surrounding a disgruntled Raven, who looked displeased to be there.  
"One, two, three! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy  
birthday dear Raven, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang to her. She  
had a ghost of a smile on her face, only because (though nobody could  
see except her and BB) BB was holding her hand.  
"Oh Raven! I made a cake for this happy occasion! Robin told me it's  
what people on Earth do for each time someone grows a year older!"  
Star happily chimed. Raven looked at her suspiciously.  
"Is there mustard in it?" she said with a hint of warning in her  
voice. "No, I didn't think you liked mustard very much....do you want  
some mustard in it?" she asked innocently.  
"That's ok, I'll pass." Raven said with a disgusted look on her face.  
The team gathered in the kitchen for the cake, with Starfire eagerly  
bouncing, wanting everyone to tell her how good it was. Cyborg seemed  
pleased with the recipe. BB didn't take any, because of the use of  
eggs in the batter. Robin liked it, and Raven passed, saying she  
wasn't hungry, wanting to return to the consolation of her room. Star  
ate some, but soon got full.  
"PRESENTS!!!!!" Cy yelled, and knocked everyone out of their eating  
stupor. Raven looked at him with utter dislike on her features. He  
grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the living room. She rolled  
her eyes and sat on the couch. Robin was the first to hand her his  
present, which turned out to be a handheld mirror, like a make-up  
mirror, with elaborate flower designs around the back of it. Cy's was  
a CD player and wireless headset. Star's was an Evanescence CD along  
with a poster. BB's was a note. She stared at the note.  
  
Dear Raven,  
  
Meet me at my room tonight after everyone goes to bed. Be ready for a  
huge surprise!  
  
Love, Beast Boy  
  
"Why?" she asked him quietly.  
"For your present." He whispered back. Raven nodded and tucked the  
note in with her other presents. She thanked everyone and levitated  
the gifts to float in front of her as she walked to her room. She set  
them down on her floor at the end of her bed. She sat down on her bed,  
and sighed, wondering what her gift from BB would be.  
A few hours later, Raven sneaked out of her room, careful not to wake  
the others, and crept over to BB's room. He was waiting for her, but  
did not yet let her in. Instead, he handed her a box and told her to  
go to her room and get dressed. She was confused, but still complied.  
As she was opening the box, she pulled out a long white dress. It  
sparkled in the dim light of a candle on her desk in front of her  
mirror. It was a tube dress, and clung until just past the hips, where  
layers of see through fabric flowed down past the ankle.  
She put the dress on, and it fit lovely. She observed herself in the  
mirror, spinning around to observe the effect. She neatly folded her  
uniform and set it on her bed. Again, she crept through the hall to  
BB's room, and again he was waiting for her. This time, he placed a  
blindfold over her eyes. He then took her hand, leading her into his  
room. He took the blindfold off. She looked around, her eyes widening  
at the sight.  
BB's room was clean for once! If that wasn't surprise enough, he had  
set up a throne-like chair at the back of the room, it looked oddly  
familiar. She walked slowly around.  
"Go sit in the chair please. I'll be right with you." BB said,  
rustling around his desk, his back turned so that she couldn't see  
what he was doing. She nodded and made her way up to the chair.  
Sitting down slowly, hesitantly, Raven looked around. It seemed he had  
done something more, not only clean. The room seemed more vast, more  
spacious, and it seemed to have a slightly glimmering look to it. As  
her head was turned sideways, he placed a silver tiara atop her light  
violet hair. She gasped and turned, only to see him holding something  
else.  
It was a silver ring and necklace. The necklace was the shape of a  
twisting flame with a diamond set into the middle of it, with  
rhinestones along the edges. The ring was the shape of an elegant  
rose, with a ruby matching the color of the jewel in her forehead,  
also with rhinestones along the edges and curves. Raven looked up at  
him with a look of serenity in her eyes.  
"I cannot accept this, Beast Boy. It must have cost a fortune."  
"I didn't buy these. I made them. It took a while at the workshop, but  
I finally did it." He blushed a little, and pushing his hand a little  
closer made her take them.  
"Oh Beast Boy." She whispered, fingering the fine jewelry. She put  
them on, once again fingering the metal around her neck, turning the  
ring on her finger. BB walked back up to her, handing her a pale pink  
rose.  
"A rose, for a lady as beautiful as one." He whispered, kissing her  
hand as she took the rose. He walked away and turned on some slow,  
romantic music.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. She smiled,  
and tears came to her eyes.  
"Beast Boy, sorry to ruin this, but I can't dance." Raven said  
quietly. "Then I'll show you." He took her hand in his, and led her as  
she glided down from the chair, the white silk flowing behind her. He  
placed his hand on her waist, and she put one arm around his neck. He  
took his free hand and grabbed her free hand.  
"Follow my lead." He said, making sure they were positioned right. He  
moved, showing her how to dance slow.  
"I feel sort of dizzy." Raven soon said.  
"Light headed? It's from the spinning. Do you want to stop?" BB asked  
gently.  
"No, this is kind of fun," she replied faintly, resting her head on  
his shoulder, closing her eyes. BB smiled to himself as he stroked her  
violet locks. She hugged him close, making sure nothing could break  
them apart.  
"Beast Boy, I need to get some sleep, I have some shopping to do for  
Star's birthday. It is in a few days." She reluctantly pulled away. He  
looked into her eyes, seeing an emotion that she had never shown  
before. Love. The visible love in her eyes was unbearable to look at.  
He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back. They started to  
rock back and forth, in a slightly dancing motion. The music was  
intense in their ears. Unbearably intense, it was pounding, though it  
was only light and soft. Raven started to get more light headed, and  
almost fell, but BB caught her just in time. She was panting, so he  
set her down in the chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the  
chair.  
"Ok, I don't think dancing likes me very much." She said warily. BB  
laughed.  
"It's okay, it wasn't so easy for me at first either. I got so dizzy  
that I got sick. Okay, nasty thought. Heh, heh." He laughed nervously  
and looked over at Raven. She was looking like she too was going to  
get sick.  
"Can you....get me...a trash can...." she said weakly. He rushed and  
grabbed a trash can, holding it up as she threw up into it. She was  
pale...paler than normal.  
"Wanna go back to your room and get some sleep to work off your  
sickness?" he asked.  
"Yes...please...."she said warily, her eyes still closed, and she was  
still panting. BB took her arm and led her back to her room, and,  
surprisingly, helped her get into some comfortable clothes. She didn't  
seem to mind much, or maybe she didn't even realize it. But after a  
few minutes, she was fast asleep, and BB placed his hand on her  
forehead. She had a fever. "Sleep well, my princess." He whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
THAT'S CHAPTER 13!!!!! Hoped you liked it! Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, I'm getting so caught up in school! ::GRRRR::  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	13. Star's Birthday and the Dance

Everyone except Raven was around the breakfast table. BB had told everyone that she was sick with a fever and nausea, so she might be sleeping the whole day. Starfire looked a little sad about this.  
"But today is my birthday! I wanted to bring her shopping with me as a  
celebration!" she said. BB grabbed something from the living room, and  
handed a pink box to Starfire.  
"It's from Raven, she told me to give it to you beforehand so you  
wouldn't be upset." He said.  
Starfire took the present and began to open it. When all of the  
wrapping was in shreds, Star held up a white box. She shook it, and  
opened it. Inside was a lavender tube dress, that had attachable bead  
straps. It had two shawls, one that wrapped around the waist. It  
reached about the ankles and it had matching shoes that were made of  
the same fabric but had solid heels. Starfire glowed with awe at its  
beauty, and Robin was currently daydreaming. His present could be  
useful with that dress. After they ate Star's birthday cake, the same  
kind, so BB didn't eat any, she got to open her presents. Cyborg's was  
crystal earrings in the shape of hearts. BB's was a stuffed kitten  
with a little heart attached to its tail that said, "Happy Birthday!"  
in it, and Robin's was two tickets to a dance hall at 7:00. Star  
giggled and smiled at all of the presents she received, thanking each  
person as their gift found its way into her hands.  
Robin blushed slightly as she smiled at him, and he looked away. BB  
went to check on Raven and Cy went to eat the rest of the cake. That  
left Robin and Star alone.  
"So....do you want to go?" he asked her quietly.  
"Of course, Robin!" she answered brightly. At this the Boy Wonder  
blushed a deeper shade of red.  
Later that night, at the dance hall, BB and Raven were also there, but  
by coincidence. Robin and Starfire hadn't noticed the pair, because  
Raven was in a white dress, not her usual uniform. Starfire was in the  
pink dress and heels that Raven had bought her, along with the  
earrings from Cyborg, and Robin was in a suit. Raven was in the white  
dress that BB had got her with white elbow gloves, and the tiara and  
jewelry, and BB was in a white suit, that actually looked really good  
on the green boy.  
The hall was not too crowded, and was dimly lit with several candles  
at each of the tables and a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.  
Currently a slow yet happy song was playing, and Raven was sitting  
nervously, looking down at her hands and fiddling her silky gloved  
hands. BB watched her uneasiness.  
"Are you ok?" he asked tenderly.  
"I don't feel completely well...but, this place isn't open very often,  
so I had to come." She said quietly. She rubbed her forehead lightly,  
then set her hand down on the table idly. BB reached across the table  
and laid his hand on hers. She looked at him questioningly.  
"It's alright. We won't spin so much this time. Or we don't even have  
to dance. It's your call." He said with a smile, and got one in  
return.  
"Ok. I want to dance." She said, staring out into the joyously dancing  
couples. BB got up and walked over to her, holding out his hand with a  
gently grin.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked like a gentleman. Raven smiled and  
placed her hand lightly over his.  
"Yes, Beast Boy." They made their way out into the middle of the  
crowd, dancing, revolving slowly. Raven had her head resting on BB's  
chest with her eyes closed, her arms around his neck lazily, and a  
small smile made its way across her lips. BB had his head resting  
lightly atop hers, his arms draped around her waist. Starfire glanced  
around the crowd. She spotted green hair in the middle.  
"Robin! Beast Boy is here!" she said with a smile. Robin looked at  
her. "Star? Wanna dance?" he asked shyly.  
"Yes!" she replied, and they too made their way into the middle of the  
crowd. They stopped in shock at the sight of Raven. The dancing couple  
did not notice their arrival, so they didn't remark on the odd stares  
that Star and Robin were giving them. BB was in a suit....that  
couldn't be real. And Raven........wearing jewelry and a fancy dress?  
No, this isn't real....it couldn't be.  
"Raven and Beast Boy?" said Robin uncertainly. The dancing couple  
stopped and looked at them.  
"Yes?" said Raven. BB smiled at her.  
"Raven...you are dressed up pretty!" Star said.  
"So..."said Raven.  
"And Beast Boy....you in a suit? You don't look half bad!" Robin said  
truthfully, and received a smile from BB.  
"Well, if we may continue..."said Raven, and once again she and BB  
started dancing. Robin and Star soon followed. Apparently, the DJ saw  
the Titans, because the next thing he said was,  
"Hey y'all! Let's dedicate a song just for the Teen Titans, who are  
all here tonight! Except I don't see Cy..........Oh well!" he put on a  
slow song and the crowd backed away to give the Titans some space and  
observe them They all had thoughtful expressions, and stared at them  
in awe.  
A whisper went around the crowd about how nicely the girls looked, and  
how sophisticated the guys did. The song ended, and the crowd  
applauded and audibly complimented them. The DJ played more slow songs  
for everyone and after a few hours, everyone started to clear out, yet  
a lot of people remained.  
"Let's see a kiss!" the DJ said to the Titan couples. When Robin and  
Starfire kissed, the crowd went into an audible "Awww" and applauded  
lightly. Star giggled and blushed a little and Raven started walking  
away.  
"Raven, wait!" BB shouted after her as she got lost in the crowd,  
leaving the shape-shifter in confusion. Star and Robin shrugged,  
starting to follow BB after Raven. BB turned once he was aware of this  
and motioned for them not to follow.  
"I need to do this on my own." He said, receiving a nod from Robin as  
he watched them retreat back to the front. He continued his search for  
Raven in the crowd and spotted her on a balcony at the very far side  
of the wall. She was staring at the reflection of the moon in the  
water. BB shifted into a fly and flew over to her, managing to get  
through the crowd unnoticed. He transformed back into his human form  
once he reached her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"What's up?" he asked. She shook her head and turned away from him,  
placing her elbow on the railing that her hands were previously on.  
Her skin was a pale lavender-white in the moonlight, making her look  
ghostly. BB took his hand off of her shoulder and rubbed his arms with  
a slight breeze of the cold night air.  
It was a little cold out here, and Raven didn't seem to be affected by  
the night wind. She let it brush softly through her violet hair,  
turning her head to look at the moon. She could see BB looking at her  
out of the corner of her eye.  
"Nothing's wrong, Beast Boy." She lied, hearing a shatter from inside  
the Hall, and many ladies' screams. "Oops." She said, turning away  
again. Before she could turn away, though, BB saw a small blush creep  
over her features.  
"Raven....tell me. You can always tell me." He said, reaching a hand  
shakily out to her, and she backed away from it, still avoiding BB.  
Meanwhile, Robin and Star were dancing, with jealous onlookers. They  
found Star quite beautiful, but were jealous of her long magenta hair  
and startling green eyes. It seems that no one had seen Star up close  
before, only far away, not close enough to see how pretty she was. She  
swirled gracefully when the two danced, and Robin caught a few  
startled onlookers' faces when she accidentally lifted them above the  
ground. Soon, Robin started to feel sick.  
"Star...I don't feel so good." He said warningly, his voice thick. She  
glanced at him, and saw that he was going to barf.  
"Oh my gosh, Robin! You are going to snifflack!" she said in surprise,  
gliding him over to the bathrooms, which he hurries in. Star waits  
patiently at the door. When Robin walks out, he is panting and smiles  
weakly at Star.  
"I'm sorry Star. I'm not used to spinning so much." He said in  
reassurance. She smiled in return.  
"Would you like to go observe the moon with me?" she asked, offering  
her arm. He gladly took it and let her lead them to the balcony, but  
with a window separating the two parts with Raven and BB and  
themselves. It appeared that Raven was avoiding BB, turning the other  
way whenever he confronted her.  
He eventually got the hint and sat on the railing. Raven glanced at  
him and there appeared to be tears pouring down from her eyes. She  
took off the tiara and set it on BB's lap, then took off in flight.  
Star looked at Robin who shrugged and set his hands on the cold  
railing. He breathed in the fresh night air. Star walked over to him,  
placing a hand over his, which made him blush. She smiled at this  
action and lightly kissed his cheek.  
He smiled and turned his head toward her. He placed his hands on her  
waist and before she could do anything their lips met, sending instant  
warmth down their bodies despite the chilly night air. Star  
instinctively placed her hands around his neck and responded to the  
kiss, closing her eyes and opening her lips slightly to invite more  
contact. After a few romantic moments, they broke apart, staring into  
each other's eyes.  
"I really do love you, Star," Robin said quietly. She smiled.  
"I love you too, Robin. I have always loved you." She said with a  
truthful twinkle in her eyes.  
"Same." Robin answered. Star giggled and looked up at the moon, and  
Robin soon followed suit. It was full, and very bright. It also seemed  
larger than usual, like it awaited something.  
"I think we should get home, and check on Raven. Hey...where's Beast  
Boy?" asked Star.  
Robin shrugged. "Well, let's get going...."he said. "I had fun tonight, Robin. I would like to do this more often." Star smiled.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it! Well, there is some Star/Robin romance due to the request of a friend ( =^-^= Arigatou, Nikki-chan! I'm sorry fans, but there is a problem with this gay M-word, and my fanfic won't open, it shows up in a whole bunch of symbols....I don't know why this one still works, but just a warning, I may not be able to update for a while....I'm so sorry.  
  
::::::Sigh::::::  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	14. The mystery of Raven's mother

Raven sat in her room, staring into the darkness. She held a book in her hand, one of the books BB had gotten her. It was entitled "She Died Too Young" by Lurlene McDaniel. The lonely girl looked up at her window. It was snowing, little white crystals landing on the outside sill, freezing the glass on the window.  
"It's snowing? It wasn't cold yesterday!" Raven said in exasperation. She looked at the book and set it down on the bed, laying her head on one of the pillows and closing her eyes.  
Someone knocked on her door. She did not answer, but used her magic to open it. She opened one of her eyes and looked at who knocked. It was BB.  
Raven looked at him and a sad expression overcame her features. BB walked over to her bed silently and sat on the edge.  
"Why did you run off, Raven?" he asked quietly.  
She shook her head and turned, her eyes closed once again. "I cannot tell you, Beast Boy. Please.....leave me be." She said, her voice cracking ever so slightly, though BB did not catch it.  
"Alright...but I'm going to come check on you later, got that?" he said and left, closing the door behind him.  
Raven got up slowly, walking over to her desk. She looked in the mirror in time to see another vision of herself, this time wearing dark red and black. The Raven in the mirror looked at her in disgust.  
"I hate you." It said, glaring and walking away. Raven stared back at it. 'Hate....'she thought bitterly. 'Hate for myself.' She looked down and sighed, opening a desk drawer. She pulled out a little dark green book with the words 'Raven's Diary' written in bright yellow cursive on the cover. She sat back down on her bed and flipped open the cover. Inside was a note.  
'Raven, happy birthday today! I hope you got this okay. I'm glad to have seen you grow so fast, you are such a beautiful child! Even with your telekinesis, I love you dearly no matter what you do. I know you act distant to everyone and everything, but deep down, I know you can love. Speaking of which, when are you going to bring me home a boy? I just wish that you would find someone! I think just the thing you need is either some friends to keep you company or a boyfriend to laugh and have fun with. Well, I have to stop writing now, my writer's block is kickin' in. I love you always, Mom.'  
Raven felt a tear fall down her cheek and onto the paper. She closed the diary and walked over to the window, looking up at the snow-surrounded moon.  
"Mom...I want you back...I love you..." she whispered, hearing a creak outside her door, knowing it was BB again. "You've got your wish...but I do not deserve him."  
BB entered her room and saw that she was crying again. Raven didn't care if he saw this time....she just wanted to make sure he didn't love her. She didn't deserve him, his love, his worry, his heart....it was all too much to handle. And now that she remembered freshly how her mom died, she didn't want to lose anyone else that was close to her.  
"Raven...I know something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me. I'll always be here." BB said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, which shook with sobs.  
"Beast Boy, please, I do not want to tell anyone anything. I think I will go to the café. They canceled the poetry contest, just to let you know." She cleared her throat and walked out of her door, leaving BB staring after her. He suddenly had an idea. He walked over to her mirror, getting transported into it. He looked around for Happy Raven, and soon found her. She was dancing around happily, humming to herself.  
"Hello, Beast Boy." She said, still humming.  
"Hi. Do you know where I can find Raven's memories of her mother?" he said. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Of course!" she said and skipped, motioning for him to follow her. A portal appeared a few yards ahead, and the two just walked/skipped through it. A vast nowhere surrounded them. Suddenly, a room inside a house appeared. A woman was sitting happily on a chair, holding a small child who looked to be about six or seven. The child had violet hair and a crystal on her forehead. The young Raven was listening to a story told by her mother, and was smiling and laughing. It was such a cute sight...first of all, seeing Raven so happy and laughing was completely out of the ordinary.  
Suddenly, the roof of the house glowed black and exploded, making large pieces of shingles flying everywhere inside the house. BB didn't need to cough as the dust filled his vision, since it was not real anymore, nothing more than a memory. He heard Raven's small voice calling her mom, getting no answer. There was no sound other than the girl's frantic crying. She ran around the destroyed house and lifted up the large slates. Eventually, she lifted one and found her mother lying dead under it. There was blood pouring out of the woman's head and her neck looked crushed. The sight was utterly horrible. The little girl didn't cry, but muttered something quiet, but BB still heard it. "It was my fault. I did it." She said, a sad look on her face. She lifted the dead woman with her powers and walked slowly, her eyes shut tight in concentration. Once she was outside with her mom, Raven dug a hole, placing her mom inside it, and burying her. She picked a flower from outside and placed it atop the mound, praying silently. Suddenly, BB only saw swirls of color and found himself back in Raven's room. The present Raven had pulled him out of her mind. She looked not angry or sad, but thoughtful. "So, you now know. But why did you have to find out?" she asked quietly in her usual monotone. "I heard you crying and saying stuff about your mom, so I wanted to know what happened. I still don't know what happened with your dad, except the fact that you hate him." BB said, standing up off of the floor. Raven walked over and sat on the floor by her window, and BB soon followed suit. "I'll tell you. I need to get this out of me. Okay...Before I was born, my dad raped a woman who gave birth to me. She was unhappy for the crime that was committed upon her, but was happy to take care of me. She raised me like a normal child on Azarath. Azarath was a lot like here, on Earth. The only thing that made her and me both mad was when everyone made fun of the jewel on my forehead and my hair color, since no one there had such a weird color. Luckily, my mom was a teacher for all grades and home schooled me. When I was six, my mom and I discovered that I had telekinetic powers, and she helped me through being able to use them and acted like more than a mother, but a best friend. The only friend I ever had. Then when I turned seven, she bought me a diary for my birthday, but I never used it. She was reading me a story that she had also bought me, and I laughed. I thought it was just like any other giggle, but it set off my powers and brought the roof down and killed her. That's when I became aware of how dangerous my emotions were. I kept the diary and I found out she wrote a note in it. I just found that today." She sighed and looked out the window. BB listened intently throughout her story. "Wow. I didn't know you had such a...harsh childhood. I'm so sorry." He said truthfully. Raven waved her hand and brushed it aside. "It's okay. I've been able to deal with it quite well, ever since I met you guys. You've always kept me happy, Starfire kept me confident, Cyborg understood me because he is also different, and Robin held the team together anyway." BB smiled and looked meaningfully at her. "I'll always be here for you. Remember that." He said and stood up, stretching. "Geez, I'm tired today. I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya later, Raven." He said and yawned as he shut her door. Raven smiled and walked over to her own bed. She almost immediately fell asleep, with her head swirling about memories of her past.  
  
Please RxR, it boosts my WRITING POWER CELLS! MUAH HA HA HA! THE HAMPSTER LIVES ON!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	15. The appearance of Suchi Rukara

Cyborg sat in his room, sulking and staring at the floor. "BB has a girl, Rob has a girl, and who would want to like me? No girls want a robot man..." he said sadly. "There's no one out there like me. Am I the only robotic human?" He walked slowly out of his room into the living room, seeing Raven and BB reading, and Robin teaching Star how to play video games. She was beating him, surprisingly. Raven and BB just sat there, ignoring everything, except that Raven looked up when Cy entered the room. "You are depressed." She said idly. Cy looked at her and sighed, shaking his head sadly and walked into the kitchen. "It's nothing." He said, glad she wasn't a telepath. She seemed already to know what was the problem though. She walked over to him and sat in the chair at the table next to him. "Cyborg, you aren't the only hybrid in this city, I've seen a female a few times. She's quite pretty...but I haven't talked to her. You might catch her attention." She said, eyeing the expression on his face and walking away. He stared after her and thought to himself about this...female robot. Later that day, Cyborg was taking a walk in the city, thinking more to himself and accidentally walking right into someone, knocking her over. He got up and gasped, helping the woman up. "I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said and stopped his babbling when he looked at her. "It's okay." She said softly. She was the other robot hybrid that Raven had mentioned. This woman had a metal plate on her head, with metal arms and metal legs that were visible due to the shortness of her skirt. She had tan skin, close to the shade of Cy's, and she had silky long black hair. She gasped when she saw that he was also a robot. "I'm not the only one..." she whispered and reached out to make sure that his arms were actually metal. Her eyes lit up with excitement and happiness when she felt the coldness upon her palm.  
"Are you...real? I'm not imagining stuff?" he said in disbelief. She nodded and smiled. "Hi...I'm Cyborg. I'm one of the Teen Titans."  
"Oh! I've heard of you! I'm new here...I moved in about a month ago. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Suchi-Rukara, but everyone who has had the courage or lack of fear to talk to me that knows my name call me Suchi. I thought...I thought I was the only half robot...anywhere." She said quietly.  
"Same here." Cy answered. Suchi looked at him interestedly. "Hey...Do you wanna go out for pizza? That is, I mean, if you're not doing anything today or something..." Suchi asked quietly and blushed, staring at the ground.  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Cy answered, instantly feeling her uneasiness. She beamed at him happily. "Why don't you come and meet the Titans?"  
"Um, okay...I guess it won't hurt, but I'm really shy around...anyone that isn't like me..."  
"But I'll be there, so you got nothin' to worry about." Said Cy reassuringly, which made Suchi smile. They hooked arms and walked, talking all the way to the Titans Tower.  
When they entered, the Titans that were currently sitting in the living room stared at Suchi. Robin was the first to speak.  
"Hello, who are you?" he asked.  
"Yes, who is your friend, Cyborg?" said Star.  
"Cyborg has a girlfriend. It's his birthday, it's his birthday!" said BB gleefully doing a little dance. Suchi giggled and cleared her throat.  
"I'm Suchi-Rukara, but my friends---"she glanced quickly at Cyborg, "call me Suchi. I'm glad to meet you all, but I'm new here, so I barely know anything about the Teen Titans, if you'd please fill me in." she blushed slightly and looked at the floor. Star glided over to her with a friendly smile.  
"I'll introduce you to everyone! I think you know Cyborg, I'm Starfire, that is Beast Boy, he is Robin, and...Hmmm...I do not see Raven, she must be in her room. Anyway, we're all nice here, so if you need any help or anything, any of us can help!" she said. She clapped her hands together and giggled, gliding back over to Robin, who put his arm around her shoulders semi-protectively. Suchi smiled and scooted closer to Cy, who smiled inwardly.  
'At least they all like her.' He thought.  
"Well, let's get going before it gets late..." she said quietly, waving to everyone before they left.  
At the pizza parlor, they sat at a table chatting. People eventually got used to seeing half robotic people together, so they ignored whatever it was that they talked about.  
"So...where did you come from and why did you leave?" Cy asked, helping himself to another slice of pizza.  
"I come from a place kinda far from here, it was a wasteland. No one cared about anything, and most of the younger ones...like me, were...abused. It's hard to talk about it. Well, I was beaten severely and was found in the streets unconscious, then a scientist illegally repaired me with robot parts which saved my life. He was hung for helping me. I had to escape or I would've also died." She looked down at her hands, which were clutching a napkin in her lap. Cy looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Sadness for the poor girl in front of him. He reached out a hand and lifted her chin gently with his fingertips.  
"Hey, you've got me now. Everything will be better, I promise. I will keep you as safe as I can. Do you want to live with me and the Titans?" he asked. "You may even be able to help, as far as I know. With you being half robot like me, who knows, you might be strong!" He said brightly, looking into her eyes. The deep sparkling brown swirls of sadness and shame. "It'll be okay." Their lips met slowly, the candlelight flickering with a soft gust of wind.  
"I believe you." Suchi whispered after they broke apart.  
  
HA! I FINALLY GAVE CYBORG A GIRLFRIEND! See? I can be a caring person...at times!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	16. The Inquisitive Newcomer

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my brother is such a pain and will never let me on the computer! Somehow, I found a way on...  
  
Cy and Suchi walked, hand in hand, and just smiled to themselves. Suddenly, something white and small landed on Suchi's hair. It was snow!  
"Hey! Snow!" Cy said happily.  
"It was snowing yesterday too, but it stopped until now." Suchi said watching more flakes drift down upon them. She and Cy stopped and tried to catch the fluffy whiteness on their tongues, laughing when they succeeded. Once again, after a few minutes they began their journey home again. Once they reached the Tower, they saw three of the Titans throwing snow at one another, but Raven was not in sight, as usual.  
"Where is the other one, the one I did not meet?" Suchi asked, forgetting Raven's name.  
"Raven? Probably inside reading. She never wants to have fun, but then again, her emotions can be dangerous. You never want to be around her when she is feeling too much of an emotion, she can be lethal." And with the look on her face, he added, "Don't worry, she's normal when she reads. She's harmless." He chuckled. Visibly Suchi could be seen relax from her fear of the gothic girl.  
"I would like to go talk to her, and I can read with her. Maybe she likes Edgar Allen Poe..." Suchi said, walking inside the tower. She immediately found Raven sitting on the couch, reading and seemingly not noticed her entry. Suchi walked over to her and sat down.  
"Hello Raven." She said innocently.  
"What do you want?" Raven said coldly, not lifting her gaze.  
"I was...I was wondering, may I sit and read with you?" Suchi touched a button on her leg and a compartment opened, revealing many books. She took out one of them and examined the cover.  
"You...you read Edgar Allen Poe?" Raven said as she watched Suchi close the creepy compartment in her leg.  
"Yes, I love his poetry, especially 'The Raven'. Which is slightly creepy, considering that Raven is your name..." she sat there in thought.  
"Yes...hey, is that snow in your hair?" Raven said suddenly, staring at the starchy contrast of the white substance on Suchi's dark hair.  
"Oh, yes! Don't you just love the snow...it makes couples come together, you know. And Christmas is in the winter, I love Christmas..." Suchi sighed dreamily, imagining Cyborg kissing her under a bundle of mistletoe hanging from a doorframe. Her eyes glittered as she examined ice crystals on a small strand of hair that she was holding in front of her face. Suddenly, her eyes darkened from the small glitter and she frowned and sighed sadly.  
"What's wrong, Suchi?" Raven asked in a monotone.  
"I'm part robot. It's such a pain. I wish I was normal, like you." She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to cry.  
"Cyborg is normal, and he's just like you. It's not your looks, but your personality that makes you...well, you. You have to admire that thought, because it also makes you unique, just like Cyborg, and that makes you a perfect couple." Raven said thoughtfully, which didn't happen very often, but Suchi did not yet know this.  
"Hey Raven...can I join the Teen Titans?" Suchi asked intently. Raven looked at her and a ghost of a smile appeared on her pale lips.  
"You already are." She said, standing up and closing her book. She walked off to her room, and Suchi heard the door shut.  
"What did she mean?" she wondered aloud. She stood and placed her book back in the leg compartment, and opened the door from which she had entered. Cyborg appeared to be having a snowball fight with BB, who had a pile of snow on his head.  
"Hey Cyborg, I wanted to know...Can I join the Teen Titans?" Suchi asked quietly. Cy looked at her. "You are gonna have to ask Robin, he's the leader."  
"Raven said...Well, I asked Raven, and she said I already am. What does that mean?" she looked up at Cy.  
"Let's go inside so I can tell you the story." He placed his metal hand on her back and led her inside, with BB staring after them, covered in snow. He audible grrrrrred, but soon followed suit and entered the heat of the Titans' Tower. Cyborg was sitting with his arm around Suchi, who was curled up and listening to him intently. BB walked up to his own room and yawned, ready for an afternoon nap.  
"Well, it was actually Raven who brought us together. She comes from a place called Azarath, and her father is an evil demon. She needed help fighting him and found the most powerful people in New York, who were currently Robin and Beast Boy. We defeated him and he now only runs a rampage in her mind, which BB and I found out the hard way. When I came around, Raven had a vision of a powerful metal man joining the team. Robin didn't believe her but decided to test me anyway, and her vision turned out to be real and I joined the team. When Starfire came around, we found her and it turned out that she was from a different planet and very confused about Earth. Raven again had a vision and then Starfire joined the team. Then, we were the Teen Titans. Now that you've entered our lives and she probably had a vision of you joining the team. Understand?" he explained this to her and looked down at her.  
"Yeah...but does that mean I'm only destiny? Not anyone important?" she seemed crestfallen at this thought. He brought her closer to him.  
"You're important to me." He said and was leaning down when suddenly Robin burst into the room from outside, looking horrified.  
"Cyborg, get the team, there's been murder!"  
  
YAY! FINALLY I'VE UPDATED! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE, I PLAN TO MAKE IT...DIFFERENT! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Anyway, I'll update again sometime soon, I'm not completely sure when...  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	17. The Unrequited Murder

A/N: I am not perverted, but this is another chapter that is meant for the PG-13 rating. Continue.  
  
"Cyborg, get the team, there's been murder!" Robin shouted in a frenzy. He panted and gulped visibly as Cy ran to get the rest of the team. The other three came after Cy, looking confused, all except Raven who probably had another vision.  
"It may have been murder, but my vision did not give small human characteristics, so I do not know who." Raven said to her fellow Titans. They trooped out, Cy and Suchi last. Cy was explaining something to Suchi as they walked. BB flew as a raven, comically mocking Raven as he glided through the air next to her. Star was looking at Robin, who was running down below.  
The team reached the city, somehow getting across the waters that surrounded their island is still a mystery. They saw smoke and made their way to it. It was beginning to clear, and the reporters and onlookers coughed as it blew in their faces.  
Raven squinted slightly through the fog. "Look." She said, sounding as dull as ever and crossing her arms. The team followed her simple order and looked forward, some squinting to see through the thinning smoke. There was a shadow of a person lying on the ground. Soon two were visible. One of them was female, the other male. The female had short blue hair, a green outfit...It was Matsuro! The male was part metal (not robotic, like Cyborg), it was Slade!  
The pair were dead...but why? Who killed them?  
"This is outrageous. We've never been able to kill Slade, so who could? Matsuro probably didn't, considering she's dead." Robin thought out loud. Star placed a hand on his back to comfort him while BB walked around, pondering the same thing. Cy and Suchi picked up Slade and tied him up with a conveniently placed bundle of rope. Raven walked over to Matsuro and kneeled down.  
"She was from Azarath. We are not easily slain. I knew she would be dying, but I did not see the details of the murderer, for he or she was in shadow." The gothic girl muttered, yet everyone heard quite clearly.  
Suddenly, Raven went stiff and her eyes glowed white and she did not move or make a sound, and she appeared not to be breathing. Everyone but Suchi already knew that she was getting a mental message from someone. After a few minutes, Suchi relaxed as they watched Raven lift herself off of the ground, holding her head and groaning.  
"I received a message from someone. They did not reveal their name, but whoever it was, they were male and very good at telepathy, because my mind was previously closed to unknown messages." Raven said, not in her usual monotone, but more of a leadership tone.  
"But who is it? None of the H.I.V.E are very good telepaths, and Slade is dead. We have no other serious enemies." Robin said. Raven sighed and Suchi spoke up.  
"I may know who it is." She said quietly. Everyone looked at her questioningly except Raven. "I had...an abusive boyfriend. My family made me stay with him." She said sadly and looked down. "He was good at telepathy and he is very strong. He is the reason I am half robotic. And his name...his name is Reiba."  
"I can try to send a telepathic message to him." Raven offered, and Suchi nodded.  
Raven placed her fingers on her temples and muttered her incantation under her breath and closed her eyes, and everyone watched with baited breath. After a few long moments, Raven sighed sadly and shook her head.  
"I can't get through to him. His mind defense is way too strong." She said.  
"Hey, wait! Raven, I thought you weren't telepathic!" BB said confusedly.  
"I've been practicing. Now, I am now fully assured that our assassin is this man, Reiba Kareshi, who is a violent man, according to the strong state of his mind. He is to be feared, but we will eventually have to fight him." Raven said, glancing at each team members' wide eyed expression.  
"Ok, now that we know that information, what did he say in his message, Raven?" Starfire asked.  
"He said that 'Suchi-Rukara will pay for fleeing, and that the Titans are all as good as dead.' One question to anyone that can answer, how did he know that Suchi is with us?" Raven said.  
"Does he have any tracking devices or anything?" Robin asked Suchi.  
"He never used to. Maybe he does, but how would he have been able to find me? When would he have had time to plant a device on me?" Suchi said and asked.  
"Has he ever, umm, sexually abused you?" Robin asked her hesitantly.  
Suchi sighed and answered, "Um, yes. I have been tainted and are now permanently dirty, but I wish to put that behind me." She looked at the ground as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Ok, then I think I know how he got a tracking device on you. Not to be perverted or anything, but Suchi, will you lift up your shirt so we can see your back?"  
Surprisingly, Suchi nodded and lifted her shirt, not to reveal skin, but robotic parts, like Cyborg's. She had feminine form, though, so you could tell. She turned around and sure enough, there was a small metallic purple button type thing on a particular smooth patch of metal. Robin looked at it closer and snapped it off, leaving a small dent in the smooth metal of her back. She lowered her shirt back into its place, and turned with a serene look at the small purple button in Robin's hands.  
Robin looked up with an angered demeanor. "Titans, we were tricked. This has the mark of Slade on it." Everyone looked over to where Slade was bound, and he was gone. So was Matsuro. They were gone.  
  
Hello again fans! Sorry it took a few days to update, I was lost for ideas, so I decided to make yet another new character! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Just hoped u liked it, I will update soon! .::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	18. Let it snow and be captured

Suddenly, Suchi was screaming and being lifted into the air by two translucent hands, one having a bad time covering her mouth, the other holding her hands behind her back and both lifting her upwards, into the night sky, which once again began to litter the city with snow. "Suchi!" everyone yelled, Cy loudest. Suddenly, another pair of translucent hands grabbed Star, binding her hands and covering her mouth, yet you could still here her frantic screaming. Robin leapt into the air to try and grab her feet, but a force was surrounding her and the transparent hands. She began to cry, and her tears fell through the barrier making sizzling holes where they had hit. "Azarath, metrion, zynthos!" Raven shouted and the barrier was surrounded with a black and white bubble, then the powers died away and Starfire dissappeared into the snowy night. Robin stared upwards in hope and a single tear made an icy path down his cheek. Cyborg was leaning against the wall with his normal eye closed and he looked furious when he opened his eye. The two exchanged a solitary glance and nodded. Raven and Beast Boy looked at them in understanding. Even though it didn't hurt as much, BB knew how both boys felt considering his experience when Raven died. Raven looked at him and he smiled, receiving one in return. "You were thinking about when I died. Why?" She asked. "So now you do know telepathy right, 'cause how otherwise did you know that?" BB asked with a slightly confused look. "Answer my question." Raven said forcefully. "Ok, ok, simmer down. I just know how they both feel having their girls being taken from them." He said turning so she wouldn't see the bright blush on his face. "Yeah, I suppose you do Beast Boy." Robin said with a smile. His hair was checkered white with the snow against the ebony color of his tresses. He shivered visible and shook his head, shaking the small white flakes onto the ground, but the snow continued to fall. Raven didn't bother using her hood, because the wind would just blow it back down. Beast Boy shivered and Raven walked over to him, lifting an arm and placing it around his shoulders, which also brought the cape around him. Cyborg couldn't get cold...he was a robot. Robin wrapped his cape around himself. "You know, Raven, I could just turn into a polar bear or something." BB said. "Yeah, I know. But do you really want to?" she asked teasingly, which was completely defying her character in all possible way, shape, and form. But, BB smiled and soaked in the warmth surrounding him. Robin looked at them with a small smile. "Wanna head home and wait for the snow to stop and then go rescue the girls?" Cy said, half sadly. "Are you sure, Cyborg?" Raven asked. "Yeah, Suchi isn't helpless. She's like me, remember?" Cy said and walked off, kicking up clumps of snow as he went. Robin followed him and tried to quietly comfort him, while Raven and BB walked behind. "I wonder why you weren't taken by the giant creepy hands. I mean, you're a girl and your smart and pretty. Not that I wanted you to be taken." BB added quickly as he saw the glance Raven gave him. He smiled and the ghost of a smile covered Raven's lips. She looked ahead of them once more at the pathetic attempts Robin was making to try to comfort Cyborg and tightened her arm more securely around BB, pulling him closer, making the couple blush. "I feel awkward." BB said and looked at Raven, but soon looked forward again at how close their faces were to each other. Raven cocked her head slightly. "Me too, but hey, it's warm." She said. BB looked at her outfit and saw that she was wearing her usual uniform. "Raven! You must be freezing, there's nothing on your legs!" BB said worriedly. "I'm okay, just worry about yourself, alright?" She answered. "But-" "Please." "What if-" "Beast Boy! Please!" She almost yelled, but still managed to make a near payphone explode. "Oh alright." He said, giving her a pouty face showing that he still disagreed. "Thank you. Hey, I think I'm gonna give these guys a ride home, so meet me there alright, Beast Boy?" She said, gesturing towards Robin and Cyborg. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah, I think they need it." She said, and BB nodded in affirmation before transforming into a raven and flying towards their Tower. "Robin! Cyborg!" Raven yelled, running up to them. "Yeah?" they said in unison and looking at her. "Want a ride home?" she asked. "No...I think I'm gonna head to the pizza place so I can have some time to myself for a while." Cy said. "Robin?" she asked the Boy Wonder. "Nah, I need some time alone too. I'm going to research that tracking button." He said, pulling out the small purple device. Raven nodded and flew off, using her powers to clear and air path for her to fly through. When she landed at the Tower, she saw BB through the living room window, scuttling around hurriedly. She pushed the door open and gasped at the sight. BB froze and spun madly around and hid something behind his back and blushed. "Beast Boy...what did you do?"  
  
Don't you just love the way I leave you on cliffies? AHA_A+AHAHHALAHKHHjhHLKJHALSKJHA! Ok, let me write.  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	19. Christmas Surprises and Breakfast

A/N: If the chapters appear to be bunched up and no paragraphs are not indented, it is not my fault, it is ff.net's. Thank you, now ON TO THE STORY!  
  
"Beast Boy...what did you do?" Raven asked amazedly, looking around the living room in astonishment. "This place looks great! You did all of this in just a few minutes?" she asked surprisedly. "It isn't much, but I had some of it hidden." BB said as he looked at the floor to hide the crimson blush that reached his eyes. "It looks wonderful! And if you tell anyone that I just used that phrase, you will suffer severe consequences." Raven added dangerously, making BB cringe. "Hey Raven...I just noticed, your emotions are under almost complete control!" BB said in astonishment. Raven smiled and blushed prettily, making BB stare at her beauty. Her eyes twinkled in the blinking lights of the room, making the small green boy lose himself into the pools of violet.  
  
Suddenly, Raven turned her face to hide something. BB reached out gently and took her chin in his fingertips, turning her head towards him. He froze at what he saw. Her teeth were chattering, and she was slightly shivering, and her lips were tinged light blue with cold. Her nose, ears and cheeks were bright red and several strands of her hair had tiny white ice crystals attached to them. Her eyelashes also had ice encrusted on them. She seemed to be shaking more under her cape, which made BB open it and look at the state of her body. Her legs were quivering violently being suddenly exposed to air, and she had her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to stay warm. Her fingertips were tinged with an unhealthy blue and her skin appeared paler than normal. He set whatever he was hiding on the table but Raven didn't notice. BB slowly led her to the couch, and sat her down. "Raven, you're freezing. Stay here and I'll be right I'll be right back." He said, receiving a small nod from his comrade. He dashed up the stairs and came back within one minute with two blankets and some pillows. He motioned for her to stand for a minute and he set down one blanket, covering the couch with it, and then set two pillows at each end. He motioned for her to lay down on one side and she did, removing her cape as well, which was the first time BB had ever seen her without it. She was nearly asleep when she felt BB cover her up with another blanket. Wearily, Raven opened one eye and glanced at a calendar that was in the room. The date read December 21st! 'I need to get everyone a gift for Christmas! I have a special one planned for Beast Boy...' she thought, then at that moment, she fell into a deep and warm sleep. BB looked at her as he hung tinsel on the tree in the corner of the room. Seeing her so calm and comfortable calmed him, and he walked over to her, setting the rest of the tinsel on the ground. "Raven...Merry Christmas." BB sad quietly as he stroked her violet tresses. The ice had disappeared from her eyelashes and hair, and she was no longer shivering and her skin returned to its normal color. She unconsciously moved, snuggling into the blankets a little more, and one of her hands dislodged itself from under her pillows and curled into its unconscious position. With a small movement, BB took her hand and kissed it lightly, then placed it on his cheek, warming it with his own body warmth. He glanced at Raven's sleeping face, and found a small smile there, but by her steady breathing, he could tell she was still sleeping. He returned her hand to her, and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. With a smile, he stood and looked around the room that he had decorated for Christmas. A decorated tree was in the corner, Santa candles were on ledges and shelves, lights where hung everywhere, Santa figures were placed in various places, and a white tablecloth splashed with little holly berries was on the small table in the middle of the room. 'Now we only need presents to go with the tree." BB thought with a smile, and glanced at Raven's sleeping form. 'I have a special one for her.' He picked up the small box from the table and opened it. It was a bundle of mistletoe, with little white berries in the middle. BB smiled triumphantly at the small plant in his hand and stuck it back in the box. "I'll hang this little beauty on Christmas Eve." He said to himself. BB wrote a small note and stuck it to the fridge. He took one last glance at Raven as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he flopped on his bed, taking a deep breath and smiling. Almost the instant he was asleep, Robin and Cy walked into the tower. Cy sighed sadly and walked into his room, semi-noiselessly. Robin looked around and spotted Raven on the couch. Wondering if he should wake her or not, he looked around the rest of the room. "Wow...This place looks amazing, but who did it?" He spotted a note stuck to the fridge and observed it. 'Dear whoever reads this,  
Please don't wake up Raven, she was on the verge of frostbite so I made her sleep out here. I was going to, but I figured she would kill me and think I was spying on her all night, so you know where to find me. I decorated for Christmas, so we need presents!  
-BB'  
  
"Hmmm...Clever, Beast Boy." Robin said smiling. "Maybe I'll go right now, it's not too late to get some gifts..." He pulled on a jacket, despite his thick cape, and headed back out the door. Surprisingly, Robin just walked across the ocean to the city. The ocean was ice. Completely solid. When he reached the city, he spotted several people bustling about with shopping bags. "Wow...I guess I never took the time to notice all of the Christmas lights." Robin said, looking at the colorful lights hanging off of the buildings' window sills. He walked into one of the shops and looked around. Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the musty smell, he walked right back out. He walked along the snowy sidewalk for a few minutes until he reached a nameless store with a whole array of lights. He looked at them then walked inside. Robin looked around for a few moments and instantly found some things the other Titans would like. There was a brand new video game, for BB. He found a car attachable cell phone that was a respectable price, for Cyborg. There was a spell book, for Raven. Robin paid for these items and left the store, going back to the Titans tower. 'I did good with timing. Now, I just need the finishing touch to complete my...shopping.' Robin thought, wrapping the presents and placing them under the tree. He looked at the brilliantly lighted Christmas tree and smiled, making his way up to his room, closing the door behind him. The next morning, Raven woke early, having been the first one asleep and always waking up early. She decided to be nicer today and cook breakfast for the Titans. She made herself the usual herbal tea. When she was finishing breakfast, BB walked in and yawned quite widely. "Cyborg...you know I don't eat meat..." He said groggily to Raven, making her stare at him. He rubbed his eyes and sat down, then took another look at her. "Hey! You're not Cy! You're Raven!" BB said stupidly, making Raven want to laugh. He got up and looked at her work more closely. "And you made breakfast...for the first time in the history of the Teen Titans! Wow, Raven!" BB stared at the food, which consisted of a whole array of both tofu and normal foods, including eggs, bacon, toast, fruits, and bagels (which there was no tofu fruits, or the wheat, by the way). Raven smiled slightly at BB's wonderment, and she crossed her arms which still held a spatula. BB sniffed and smiled.  
Just then, Robin walked in. He looked at the two and smiled.  
'They make such a cute couple...' Robin thought.  
"Who made breakfast?" he asked, sitting at the table. BB pointed to Raven who blushed slightly, tightening her grip on the spatula and looking down at her feet, but not actually seeing them. Nearby, her tea kettle exploded and the hot water splashed all over her, making her jump from the hotness. She hissed in pain from the burning, but levitated the broken pieces of the tea kettle into the trash, as Robin and BB watched in amusement.  
"I thought you had your emotions under control." Robin said quietly.  
"Me too." Raven replied.  
A few minutes later, Cy walked in and smiled. "Something smells great! Who cooked?" He said, sitting down.  
"Raven." Robin and BB said in unison, as BB took a seat at the table.  
Raven blushed again, and levitated three plates of food over to the boys. Cy looked at his plate.  
"Hey! There's no tofu!" He said joyously, despite the fact that Suchi was missing, and stuffed his face hungrily.  
BB was looking at Raven, but stopped when she noticed, and smiled and started to stuff his own face with tofu breakfast. Robin ate like a normal person.  
"Who votes for Raven to be the official cook!?" Cy said loudly. The three boys all said 'aye!' in turn, making Raven blush more, and made the plate's that the boys were eating off of explode.  
"You okay?" Robin asked her, on the verge of laughing at BB with his cute pouty face covered in tofu.  
"Yeah...it's just...never mind, don't hurt yourself over it." Raven shook her head and waved her hand, encircling the broken plates with black energy and levitated them into the trash. She took off the apron and laid it on the counter, and walked quietly up to her room.  
"She seems cheerier then normal...and that's not very cheery. I wonder what's on her mind...or in it." Cy said.  
"Remember that time when you told me that you two went into her mind? What were her other emotions like?" Robin asked him.  
"Well, we only met three of them, one was Happy, she was wearing pink and extremely cheerful, the next one was Timid, and she was apologizing for everything and being all weepy, and the last one was Brave, and she was very...aggressive." Cy said. Robin looked thoughtful for a second. He smiled.  
"I wonder what kind of different emotions would be in my head." He said.  
"I bet the most dominant one right now would be jealousy, 'cause I'm gonna kick you guys' butts!" Cy said. Obviously, this was a challenge on the Game Station. All three of them ran over to it, and began to play one of the video games.  
Suddenly, Raven burst out of her room and flew to the living room, startling the boys.  
"He sent a message again!" Raven said with wide eyes.  
  
HEHAHHJFHKJDHFAKJHKJHKAJHKAJH! Ok, read the next chappie now.  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	20. Reiba Kareshi

"He sent a message again!" Raven said with wide eyes. The three boys stared back at her with grim expressions.  
"I thought you trained your mind, Raven." Cy said.  
"What did he say?" Robin said.  
"He has them tied up. They are so far safe, but not for long. He says he can drain powers, so I don't know how Starfire will be. We need to find him." She said, and watched as Robin rubbed his forehead in frustration. BB sighed and closed his eyes, flopping back against the back of the couch. Cy bit his lip in worry for Suchi, but sighed and mimicked BB.  
"What are we gonna do? I mean, you said that this guy could drain powers, what can we do to fight him?" BB said.  
"I don't know yet." Robin replied, flopping down between the other two boys and also closing his eyes.  
Raven slouched slightly and sighed, crossing her arms. She looked at the window outside, staring out at the swirling rivets of snow. Suddenly she froze and her eyes glowed white, but the boys didn't worry. They knew that she was getting a mental message. A minute later she picked herself up off of the floor and rubbed her head, looking worried.  
"What did he say this time?" Robin asked anxiously.  
"It wasn't him..." Raven gulped, "It was Suchi!"  
Cyborg sharply inhaled. Robin looked down and BB looked at Raven and appeared to be chewing his lip in thought.  
Raven sighed and closed her eyes, then she spoke.  
"She said that they're safe for now, and she doesn't know how she got to send this, maybe uncontrollable will, but she's been currently knocked unconscious, and they were about to do something to Starfire." She looked up to see Robin's pained expression. He sighed sadly and Cyborg did the same.  
"At least we have one girl left. Let's go get the others." BB said getting up from the couch and holding out each of his hands to help up the other boys. They reluctantly took his hands and stood up. Raven looked at them and smiled slightly, and they looked just in time to see the small but kind and pleasant gesture. Robin's face lit up, he knew that when Raven smiled one of her rare smiles, everything should turn out all right. Cy smiled lightly, making Raven smile wider at the thought that he would be alright.  
BB walked behind so he would be by Raven.  
"Are you gonna be alright? I mean, it's still freezing outside." He asked her quietly.  
"I'll be fine for now. We just need Star and Suchi back." She smiled and he looked relieved. BB also wanted them back as much as everyone else.  
"I'm going to try to reach her to find out where she's at." Raven said, receiving a nod from Robin. She placed her forefinger on her temple and recited her chant under her breath, closing her eyes as she concentrated. She stood completely still for a second, then opened her eyes and lowered her hand.  
"66648. I know where that is, follow me." She said and flew off to their left and everyone followed her. They soon reached a run down warehouse; the windows were broken, wooden panels covering them, the door was nailed shut but there was a hole in the wall, made from poorly cemented bricks for the door. They each quietly entered, making sure not to disturb any sounds.  
A scream was heard. It was Starfire, and it sounded painful. The titans rushed to the direction the scream came from, and found themselves looking at the back of a burly man who had his hand over Starfire's heart. Her eyes were glowing green but she was crying and screaming in pain. He removed his hand and a glowing green ball of crackling energy rested in his palm. He laughed menacingly and put the energy in a jar, next to a jar with crackling white energy within it. He heard a faint footstep and turned sharply, looking directly at Raven.  
"You're Raven, the one with telepathy." He said with an evil grin. His face was horribly scarred and one of his hands was robotic.  
Raven's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?" she said. She stared back at him with a grim expression.  
"Let's see if you can stand a full blown mind attack, shall we?" he said, and suddenly he shut his eyes and laughed as Raven gasped and clutched her head, also screaming in pain. Her eyes glowed white.  
"You're stronger than I thought...but not nearly strong enough." He did this attack a few more times, each time more pleased at the way Raven was screaming in agony. At the sixth time, however, a tear rolled down her cheek as she fainted onto the dusty floor.  
"That was easy. Now you boys can come and fight me." He smiled and turned a little more and laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces.  
"No...I won't stand for what you did to Raven!" BB yelled and turned into a cheetah just in time to ram the man in the stomach as he turned into a goat and the horns made bloody holes in his stomach.  
"I will let no one harm me!" he screamed, holding his stomach and kicking BB back. Blood poured from the wounds in the man's stomach.  
"You are Reiba Kareshi, aren't you. You're Suchi's ex-boyfriend." Robin said with disgust at having to say his name.  
"Such a smart little boy. I shall finish you now!" Reiba shouted, sending a blast of orange energy from a hidden energy gun in his belt.  
"Not if I can do something!" Cy shouted and blasted the orange laser, sending a large blue and orange streaked laser at Reiba. He fell backwards with his clothes on fire. He ripped off his shirt and threw it down.  
"I am stronger then you think!" he shouted and shot another laser at Robin, this time Cy didn't act quick enough as the laser threw Robin backwards.  
"Robin!" Cy yelled with a ticked off look on his face towards Reiba.  
"Mad, aren't you? My, I see you are just like the wench Suchi. Such a cute couple...if you both manage to live. You see, she is already dying. The life is leaking out of her the longer you take. Each minute, she grows weaker. Her will to live is very small indeed." Reiba threw his head back and laughed more evilly than ever, which was a really unwise move as Cy shot a laser at him and it hit him in the neck.  
Reiba's eyes grew wide and he screamed inaudibly, as the laser ripped and dissolved his neck and head. The headless body fell to the floor and the blood leaked out from the fatal wound. Cy sighed at the disgusting sight and blasted it once more to dissolve the rest of the form, leaving a red stain on the concrete floor.  
Robin and BB woke up, rubbing their heads. Neither of them were harmed as they got up.  
"Raven!" BB said and ran over to her, gently cradling her head and picked her up.  
Cy and Robin said nothing as they ran over to their prizes, each untying them and grabbing the jars of energy and opened them. They held the energy confusedly.  
"This is Suchi's energy?" Cy said and wondered what to do.  
"Yeah...and this is Starfire's." Robin said, passing the energy ball from hand to hand.  
"Place the energy balls into their hearts." They heard a weak voice say. They looked over and saw BB holding Raven in his arms and she was looking at them. "I'm sorry I can't do it myself, when he attacked my mind he strained my joint nerves, so I can't move, only talk." She said sadly and sighed. BB tightened his grip on the weak girl.  
"This is so weird, I didn't know energy had form." Cy said as he placed his hand over Suchi's heart and felt the energy dissolve under her skin and she gasped lightly, opening her eyes.  
"Cyborg?" She said weakly and uncertainly as she focused her eyes to look at him. He picked her up in his arms, like BB had Raven, as she leaned into his metal chest.  
"I'm here. It's alright. Hurry Robin." As he said this, Robin nodded and placed his hand over Starfire's heart and felt it dissolve. She moaned and opened her eyes to look at him.  
"Robin! I'm so glad you're here!" she said, hugging him. He was close enough to reach out and hug.  
"I cannot move my legs!" Star said worriedly. Robin picked her up easily and held her close.  
"It's alright, Star. Raven figured out what happened, it may take a few days to recover." Robin said reassuringly. They set out into the snow shortly afterward.  
Back in the Tower, the three girls sat on the couch, unmoving. BB had set up a small table on which Raven could read. She was currently reading "Sixteen and Dying" by Lurlene McDaniel, one of the books BB had got her. Starfire was being comforted and leaning against Robin, sitting in his lap as he stroked her hair gently. Suchi was also recharging, but with a microchip, a portable battery charger unlike Cy's. BB and Cy were currently cooking something that smelled exceptionally delightful, and the current occupants of the living room could not hear arguing or shouting.  
About a half an hour later, the two boys walked in with two plates of cookies.  
"I made vegetarian ones...in case...well, you know." BB said, blushing a little. He placed the tray on the round table in front of the couch and Cy did as well.  
"I'm not too hungry right now, thanks. And I figured out, while my nerves are weakened, my emotions will not affect my powers." Raven said and smiled. BB smiled widely at her and sat next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Cy sat next to Suchi, but didn't touch her. A robot recharging is basically the same as sleeping. He was careful not to wake her.  
"Robin, would you please hand me one of each of the cookies? I would like to try one, thank you." Starfire said as Robin got up and handed her two, getting two for himself. He sat back and placed Starfire on his lap once more. She kissed his cheek and nibbled on the cookie he held for her and she smiled.  
"This tastes good, but I do not know which one is Beast Boy's and which one is Cyborg's." she giggled as they looked at her.  
"Beast Boy, can you do me a favor?" Raven asked. "I'm sorry for making you do this for me, I feel bad making you do this for me and not being able to do it myself." She blushed.  
"I'll do anything for you, as long as you ask." BB said as serious as he could. "What do you need?"  
"Can you tell me what day it is? I can't turn my head to look at the calendar, and my powers are weak and unusable." Raven said. BB turned to look at the calendar and gasped.  
"It's Christmas Eve!" He said. Cy and Robin smiled along with Raven and BB himself.  
"Beast Boy, can you do one last favor?" Raven asked him.  
"Yes, as long as it's sane."  
Raven giggled, and nothing broke. "Go into my room and get the pile of presents from on top of my desk and bring them down here." She said. BB went and returned in less than two minutes. He brought several presents and set them under the tree.  
"Anyone else have presents that needs bringing down here?" BB asked the group. Robin, Cy nodded, and Star said a faint "yes" when she learned her effected nerves wouldn't allow her to nod. Suchi did not make any movement, but spoke.  
"Cyborg, open my leg panel." She said weakly and quietly, almost too soft to hear.  
"Okay, sweetie." He whispered and opened the panel, taking out several gifts. He placed them under the tree also and turned on the lights, then sat back down. The Titans looked at the beautifully lit Christmas tree with presents under it. BB had returned shortly after with Robin's and Cy's presents, making the tree even fuller. He sat down with his arm once again around Raven and gazed at the tree.  
"You need anything, Raven?" BB asked. Raven tried to shake her head, but then decided on saying 'no' because it was easier. "What about you, Star or Suchi?" he asked the other girls. They each said no also.  
"If you need anything, us boys can do it." He grinned widely, getting a smile from Raven and Suchi and a giggle from Star.  
"Hey! I can move my hands!" Raven said suddenly, ringing her hands. She tried to move her torso or neck but they wouldn't budge. "I can't move anything else though." Suchi and Star both ringed their hands and smiled.  
"We should be able to move a little more tomorrow." Suchi said, closing her eyes again. Star smiled.  
"Oh! I forgot one thing." BB said suddenly, standing up. Raven watched as he opened a small box from his pocket and open it, revealing a clump of mistletoe, as he hung it from a hook conveniently placed on the ceiling. Raven looked up at it thoughtfully.  
"Why in the heck did you get that, yet I seem to already know the answer?" she asked him as he sat back down.  
"Yeah. I think you do know." BB smiled widely, getting a grin from Cy and Robin. Starfire was dozing and Suchi fell asleep with her head unconsciously against Cy's shoulder. Raven was growing weary, but she refused to let herself sleep.  
"You're allowed to fall asleep, Raven, don't fight it." BB told her.  
"I don't want to fall asleep here." She said shortly.  
"I'll be here, I'll keep you safe." BB said, as Raven slowly fell asleep, her heavy head unconsciously lulling against his arm, still safe around her shoulders.  
  
Ahhh, sweet wintertime love. Ok, sorry it took so long to update, and I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I lost track, and decided to make the fight in the same chapter as the rest...soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, next chapter is in the making! .::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	21. Why did you do it?

A/N: If the chapters appear to be bunched up and no paragraphs are not indented, it is not my fault, it is ff.net's. Thank you, now ON TO THE STORY!  
  
BB started to fall asleep, but took one last glance over at everyone else and saw that everyone was asleep. He yawned widely and closed his eyes, falling into blissful dreamland. Robin awoke first. He yawned and looked over at the tree to find more presents then there were last night. He narrowed his eyes and looked to see who they were from. The tags said...Santa. Santa? Wasn't he some childhood myth? Cy awoke and groggily got up, laying Suchi down so that she was more comfortable. Star was already laying down. BB was next to wake, and he laid Raven so that she was also more comfortable. "Let's not wake the girls, they are probably in pain." Robin said quietly. "No, I'm fine." Suchi said softly. She opened her one normal eye and looked over at them without turning her head. "Cyborg can you help me up?" she asked tenderly. He nodded and walked over to her and sat her up. "Thank you, I'm sorry I can't myself."  
"It's alright, I'm fine helping ya. It's just that I wish you'd be able to unwrap presents." He said.  
"I can move my arms and hands, just not my legs yet. I can, Cyborg." Suchi smiled sweetly and he moved her over to the tree, sitting her up against the table. She smiled and sniffed the smell of the fresh pine.  
"Beast Boy, can you please help me?" a weak Raven mumbled. She attempted to sit up herself, but to no avail. The addressed green boy sat her up and also brought her over to the tree, leaning her against the table next to Suchi.  
"Thank you." Raven said. BB kissed her on the cheek and the pair smiled.  
Starfire was the next to wake up. Robin helped her down on the other side of Suchi as she gazed at the lights on the Christmas tree.  
"Don't we open the presents, or am I wrong?" she asked innocently. Robin smiled and handed her the one from him.  
"You first." He said, smiling more as she hesitated.  
"Okay." She smiled and began to open it slowly, because her arms were still achy. Star eventually got it open and smiled widely as her eyes lit up with happiness. It was a necklace, with the words "Starfire, I love you. Love, Robin" inscripted on it. She tried to hug him but remembered that her muscles were temporarily powerless. Robin realized that she couldn't and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek.  
He reached under the tree and handed everyone their presents, loving the looks on their faces as they saw what the other Titans' had got them.  
"Beast Boy, can you help me?" Raven asked while no one was listening, each preoccupied with their gifts. BB got up and carried each of her presents to her room for her. He came back and sat next to her.  
"How did you know that's what I wanted? Nevermind, anyway, will you help me to my room? I can move my legs a little now."  
"Anything, like I said." He smiled warmly and placed his arm across her shoulders so that she could get a grip on it while she stood. She winced as she straightened her knees, and gasped as she almost fell face first into the floor.  
"I feel like an old lady that hasn't stood up in a year." Raven groaned, walking slowly with the help of Beast Boy. "And thank God that you're not like, seven feet tall."  
This made BB chuckle. He helped her all the way to her room, sadly watching her limp and wince as she gripped his shoulder tightly for support.  
They reached Raven's room in a matter of minutes. Raven slid the door open, revealing her dark purple room. She limped over to the bed, sitting on the edge. BB closed the door behind him and sat next to Raven on her bed.  
"I'm sorry I'm so weak. I should've been able to fight him. I'm so sorry, Beast Boy." Raven hung her head, tears dripping from her eyes.  
"It's not your fault. You only just started practicing telepathy, right? Anyway, I would never go against you, Raven." BB said tenderly, placing his arm around her shoulders, leaning her into his chest. He could fell her grip his shirt and feel the wet stain spreading from her tears.  
He hugged her close, smelling her hair. It smelled of fresh spring rain, pomegranate, and...Raven. It smelled like her.  
"Beast Boy, I'm sorry for making such a crybaby out of myself. I should not be crying." Raven said, pulling away from him. BB looked at her as if to want to pull her back and comfort her. She looked away and wiped her eyes with her hands and calmed herself.  
"Like I said, I don't care, Raven. It's perfectly okay with me. Please, will you let me help you?" BB asked quietly. Raven took a deep breath. She looked at him with blank, uncaring eyes.  
"As my powers, slowly but surely, return, I cannot let anyone intrude upon my personal surroundings, so I have to ask you to leave until I return to my normal strength." She said this in an uncommon monotone, one that no one had heard before. Her body went rigid as she said it.  
"Is...is there something wrong, Raven?" BB said uncertainly. He reached hesitantly towards her. Raven made no movement, but her eyes seemed to be fighting to show emotion.  
"Please. Leave now. I need to be alone." Raven's eyes glowed red for a split second and BB was pushed to the door. He yelped in the sudden action, but straightened and nodded seemingly understandingly, the walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.  
Raven walked out of her room a few minutes later and made her way up to the roof of the Tower without crossing any of the other Titans' paths. She stood at the edge and looked down.  
'Jump, silly girl. Jump and let your cares be free.' Someone said inside of Raven's mind. It was not her father's voice, but a woman's. It was not Matsuro's, or anyone's that she had ever heard. It was...a child's. A little girl was telling her to jump off the edge of the Titan's Tower? Who was this little girl?  
Raven shook her head vigorously, ridding herself of the voice. She looked around the snow-covered roof. She then looked over the edge of the Tower, viewing the far ground below.  
"How did I get up here?" Raven asked herself quietly. She gasped as she heard the roof door opening and she turned sharply to see BB. He closed the door and walked over to her.  
"It's kinda cold. Why you up here?" he asked her, rubbing his arms with his teeth chattering. She went rigid once again and her eyes went cold. She walked over closer to the edge of the tower.  
"Raven?" BB asked. She didn't show any sign of hearing him. She kept walking.  
Raven stopped with the toes of her dark purple shoes hanging over the edge, then spoke in a voice that was not hers.  
"She will soon be in a better place. Raven is leaving and will never come back, silly boy. Forget her. Forget all that you had with this infantile fool!" With that, Raven took another step and her eyes reverted back to their dark purple color. As she fell, she screamed and held her hand up to try and grasp BB's. BB tried to grab her hand, but was a split second too late.  
He tried to transform into a bird or something, but something was holding him. It was invisible to him, but his eyes were still able to roll. BB looked to his left to see a little girl with long black hair and an evil grin. Her eyes were glittering silver and she was holding a knife, brandishing it with her fingers.  
"Who are you!? What have you done to Raven!?" BB screamed at her. She glared evilly at him and stopped laughing at Raven's fatal fall.  
"Why do you care? It isn't like you loved her or something." Then with a 'pop', the little girl dissappeared along with the barrier that was holding BB back.  
He looked down from the edge at the city below. There was a small dark contrast of the white snow. It was colored black, purple...and red. Transforming into a bird, BB flew down to where Raven was at.  
Raven was in worse condition than he thought. Her skin was freezing, like ice, almost completely blue. Her face was covered in blood, her nose bleeding along with her mouth. Other than these oddities and injuries, Raven was okay. BB cradled her frail body against his stomach, unaware of the glances he was receiving.  
BB picked the unconscious girl up tenderly in his arms as he snuggled her to his chest. He brought her into the Tower and placed her in a sitting position on the couch as the other Titans watched. BB reached up to itch his cheek and he felt something cold and wet. He had been unaware that he had been crying.  
"What just happened, Beast Boy?" Robin asked uncertainly. He walked a little closer to the distraught green boy.  
"A little girl...The Tower edge...Possessed her..." BB shook his head and sniffed. He suddenly felt his hand was freezing and realized that he had been holding Raven's hand. "I don't know anymore, guys. Why is it always her?"  
Cyborg looked down, Suchi bowed her head, Starfire started sobbing and Robin sighed sadly.  
"And couldn't have been on the day 'after' Christmas? Today was supposed to be a happy day!" Cy said. Suchi nodded and scooted closer to him.  
"I can bring her to the hospital if you would like, Beast Boy." Starfire said in a small voice. BB smiled at her offer and shook his head.  
"I want to bring her. I need to be alone with her...for maybe the last time." He said and struggled to hold back tears.  
"She might not be...well, you know. She might still be living. Maybe the impact of the fall only left her in shock and not breathing. Those kinds of things happen." Suchi said, giving BB some light of hope.  
"I still need to see if she broke anything. And we have no proof that she isn't dead." BB said and nodded slightly, and he took a blanket that was on the couch and wrapped Raven's unconscious body in it. He picked up the bundle and walked out the door.  
  
Thank you, now I don't know if I want to add a little tragedy into this story or not, so you'll just have to keep reading!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	22. Merry Christmas in the ICU

"What happened to her!?" A shocked nurse asked BB as he uncovered Raven's freezing body.  
"Someone pushed her off of the Titans' Tower." The green boy answered shortly. The nurse felt for a pulse in Raven's wrist and neck.  
"We will get her into intensive care immediately." The nurse said to him and received a nod from BB. She said something into a walkie-talkie and a minute later two more nurses came with a portable bed. They carefully placed Raven's fragile body on the stretcher and rolled her off with BB on their heels.  
"I'm sorry, hon, but you can't come back into the ICU until everything is checked and steady." One of the nurses said to BB.  
"Try and stop me. I'm not going to leave her with no protection. I won't leave her side." He said fiercely, baring his teeth showing two fangs and growling, making the nurse's eyes widen and nod.  
"I will allow you, just because...nevermind." The nurse said, shaking her head wearily. BB hurried up a bit and placed his hand on the side of Raven's cold face.  
"Don't worry Raven. It will be okay." He said quietly, secretly, even though the nurses could hear him fine.  
"What's her name, dear? We need to assign her a room here." Another nurse said.  
"Raven, she's one of the Teen Titans, along with me." BB said carelessly, keeping his hand on the side of her face.  
"Are you two...well, are you a couple?" One nurse asked gently.  
"You could say that, but your lucky she's not awake or you'll probably be lifted into the air by now." BB said, with amusement at the look on the nurses' faces. He added, "But her powers and joints haven't been too well ever since one of the fights that we got into a few days ago. This one guy attacked her mind and strained her nerves, or something, and shut off her powers...temporarily."  
The nurses looked relieved. "She wouldn't kill us if we heal her up, will she?" one of them asked timidly.  
"Nah, she'll appreciate it. If her powers start working, she can heal herself." BB said. "Some little girl possessed her and made her jump off the side of the building, and when she reverted back to normal, her powers were useless, and that crazy little girl held me back so I couldn't save her." BB said without caring if the nurses were listening or not.  
"That is truly peculiar, son, because there are two more patients here that are in the same condition as this girl, and a witness said the same story." A nurse told him. BB looked at her with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. She smiled.  
"And since y'all are the Teen Titans, then you might know the other two patients. Their names are...Slade and Matsuro." The nurse whispered the names and received a gasp from BB.  
They reached the ICU and wheeled Raven inside. The three nurses and BB brought her over to a bed in the corner of the room and gently and tenderly laid her on the bed. One of them placed an IV into her hand and hooked it up to a bag on a pole with clear liquid inside it.  
"Even though she is unconscious, she needs her nutrition." One nurse said to the curious look BB was giving the bag. He nodded slightly and looked at Raven. Another nurse hooked up a machine to her chest that monitored her heartbeat. Surprisingly, it was beating, but only slightly.  
"She's breathing! Raven!" BB started sobbing as he said this. He grasped one of her hands in his own and started to pray silently.  
'Please let Raven be alright. Only God can save her now, please let her be okay. Let her live. I'd do anything for her. Please God, let Raven live.'  
The nurses crowded at the far side of the room and watched him sadly. The three nurses told them what happened.  
"He must really love her, bless his little heart." One nurse whispered. Another one nodded and wiped her eye with a tissue.  
"It's so sad, he had to be there to see it." Another nurse said. "And the girl was defenseless, bless her soul, I'm glad he brought her right to us or she would be suffering frostbite from these conditions we've been having."  
"And to make the situation sadder, this happened right on Christmas day." A younger nurse said and sighed deeply. The others looked at them again to see BB with tears running down his face and holding Raven's hand.  
"Let us leave him to his privacy with this girl. I'm sure she will be alright, just set the cameras so we can keep an eye on the rest of the patients." One nurse said and walked over, without any notice from BB, and shut the four-poster curtains around Raven's bed, then left.  
BB stood up and leaned over Raven. He kissed her lightly on her cold lips, then sat back down. What seemed like a few hours later, a nurse came and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you hon, but you should probably go home and get some rest. You can come back tomorrow in the morning, before visiting hours if you bring this." The nurse handed him a card that read: 'Special Visitor'. She smiled. "I had the manager get this specially for you. Tell me, did you love this girl? I mean, not just like, but love?" She asked gingerly.  
BB sighed and stood up. "I believe I did. I don't know about anything anymore though, I'm just so mixed up."  
The nurse placed her hand on his shoulder and led him to the exit.  
"I can take it from here, thank you." BB nodded and turned into a polar bear, charging through the double doors to the snow filled world. The nurse just stared after him.  
At the Tower, Robin and Starfire were watching TV, while Cy was building a model airplane he got from BB. BB walked in, in his human form, and glanced around the room. He then walked upstairs to his room and shut to door, sealing himself from the world's watchful eyes. BB flung himself onto his bed and almost instantly fell asleep.  
In BB's dream: BB and Raven were standing in his room, blissfully making out, when suddenly the little girl comes and grabs Raven away. She transports them all to a dungeon like room, with only a few candles burning for light. The little girl chains Raven to a wall and BB is helpless, held still by her powers. The little girl takes out a knife and slices Raven's cheek. The blood pours over the girl's hand and she laughs evilly. She slices the skin under Raven's jaw and laughs more.  
"I know you are enjoying this thouroughly, Beast Boy. You like to see her blood pour. I'll let you deliver the final blow." The little girl says as she releases him. He is possessed, and takes the knife out of her hands unwillingly. The knife jabs itself into Raven's throat as Raven sputters, with blood pouring out of her mouth, her last words to him.  
"I love you, Beast Boy." Then she takes one last breath and dies. BB reverts back to his normal self and unchains Raven as the little girl laughs and disappears.  
Cradling her body gently as the blood washes over his hands, BB kisses Raven's bloodstained mouth.  
A surge of energy rushes through her body and Raven wakes up, the wounds magically heal. She kisses BB back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, savoring his sweet taste. She massages his back with her hands. BB took off her cape, marveling at how tight the rest of her costume was. His hand roamed over her back and found a zipper, pulling it down slowly. Raven hissed as the cold air hit her bare back, then quickly adapted to it. She shrugged the rest of the costume off, and took of the shirt of BB's. He undid the clasp in her bra and continued to kiss her even as the small intimate item dropped into Raven's lap.  
"Is this too soon?" Raven whispered as she broke away from him. BB shook his head and looked at the small smile that formed over her mouth.  
Then BB woke up. He was panting and covered with sweat. He closed his eyes for a minute and then jumped out of his bed. It was morning already as he walked to the bathroom.  
Splashing his face with water, BB talked to himself. "Why did I have to dream that? Of all things, why that? Not that it's a bad thing, but I have to save Raven!" BB dried his face and hurried out of the bathroom into the living room, only to see Cy sprawled and snoring on the floor, and Star and Robin were cuddled in the corner of the couch sleeping.  
BB rushed out the door and turned into a polar bear once more and made his way to the hospital. (A/N: he turned into a bird to get over the water, btw)  
He panted and showed the clerk the special visitor card and ran to Raven's ICU bed. Her heart rate had gone up quite well, and some of the warmth had returned to her skin.  
Holding her hand once more, BB kissed her lips again. At that small movement, her heart rate increased by 14%, and she moved slightly. She opened her eyes just a slit, and felt something on her lips.  
"Please get better, Raven." Raven heard someone say. Then she saw green. A green person. Beast Boy!  
Sitting up slightly, Raven tried to reach her hand up to her head, but felt something on the back of her hand.  
"Raven? You're alive!" BB gasped and caught the defenseless girl in an excruciatingly tight hug, making her scream in agony. BB gasped and let go of her, easing her back flat back onto the bed. Raven was panting and using one hand to lightly clutch her ribcage.  
"What's wrong?" BB asked with a worried expression. Raven looked up at him.  
"My ribs...they hurt. So does my back. Please, get me a nurse." She whispered painfully. BB nodded and hurried out of the cubicle of her bed. A few minutes later a nurse hurried into the cubicle.  
"I'm glad you're awake, hon, so tell me, what hurts? Tell me everything that you feel, like nausea, pains, dizziness, etcetera." The nurse took out a notepad.  
"I can't feel my legs or my left shoulder or arm, my back is in excruciating pain, as well as my ribs, my throat feels swollen, and I feel dizzy." Raven whispered while watching the nurse nod and check off things on the notepad.  
"Is that all, dear?" The nurse asked and Raven nodded very lightly and watched the nurse scurry off, and BB came back in.  
"I'm so sorry, Raven." BB said, looking down.  
"It's okay, but I want to see the rest of the team. Can you bring them here? I don't know if I'm going to be okay or not, so I need to see them." Raven whispered with her eyes closed, listening to the steady beeping of the machines.  
"I'll bring them here." BB said, kissing Raven on the forehead, then walking off to the hospital phone. Raven smiled slightly and relaxed as much as possible into the sheets of the hospital bed.  
Beast Boy picked up the phone and dialed the number to Titans' Tower. Robin answered.  
"Hello, Titans' residence." Robin said as if he had been practicing.  
"Rob! It's Beast! Bring everyone to the hospital on Raven's request, she's awake and wants you guys here. When you come, tell the clerk lady that you want to see Raven in room two fourteen." BB said.  
"Will do, thanks Beast Boy. We'll be coming!" Robin said then hung up, so did BB.  
BB hurried back to Raven's unit and sat in the chair by her bed. He reached his hand forward and rubbed the back of his hand along her forehead, relieved to feel that it was warm and not icy like she was before.  
"I'm still awake, you know." Raven whispered quietly.  
"Yeah, I know." BB replied. He continued the rub her forehead absentmindedly.  
A nurse bustled in and startled BB.  
"Honey, I need you to come with me to do some X-rays. She'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry, dear." She added at the look BB was giving her.  
He watched ruefully as Raven was wheeled out of the room. A few minutes later, Raven was not back, but the Titans came in. Robin in front of the group, as usual.  
"Where's Raven?" He said. BB looked at him.  
"She had to go get some X-rays. She'll be back in a few minutes." BB said. As if on cue, the nurse wheeled Raven back in with her back propped up. Raven smiled lightly as she saw her friends.  
"Hello, Raven!" Starfire greeted her cheerfully.  
"Hi, Rave." Cy said with a movement of his hand.  
"Hi, Raven." Suchi said with a smile.  
"Hey, Raven." Robin said.  
"Beast Boy, both of my legs are broke, my shoulder is crushed, I have six broken ribs, one of my spinal bones is busted, and I have a slight throat infection, so I won't be able to talk normally for a week or two." Raven informed them all in a whisper.  
Suchi gasped. "Oh my God, Raven, that's terrible!"  
"It'll be okay." Raven replied.  
"When's the casting?" Robin asked her.  
"In two hours. They want to wait until I'm settle, my friends have visited, and I regain all of my body heat."  
"Raven, you need a body guard, girl!" Cy said.  
"It wasn't my fault, actually, that I fell. It was...My cousin. She has that ability to possess people. She has wanted to get her revenge on me ever since I denied being my father's apprentice. She was my father's...little helper. Her name was Sacona. She was my father's brother's daughter, the reason why she has her powers and everything." Raven whispered to inform the team.  
"That little girl is pure evil." BB said flatly. Raven slightly nodded.  
"When do you think you'll be out of here?" Robin asked her.  
"Maybe once I settle and my casts are in place and everything." Raven replied. "But I have an idea. Can someone call a nurse for me, please?"  
Robin got a nurse that was dusting something in the hall outside of the ICU.  
"What do you need dear?" The nurse asked Raven.  
"Can I get my casts now, then go home with my friends...excuse me, family?" The rest of the Titans smiled at this.  
"Sure honey, but these casts will be painful. And you will have to take several medicines per day." The nurse said with a smile. She wheeled Raven into a different room, and allowed the Titans to follow at Raven's request.  
In the casting room, Raven was sitting with supports and her legs in metal cases. She was biting her lip and her right hand was gripping the seat tightly.  
(A/N: I have no idea how casts are made, so I'm making something up. Don't sue me!)  
"Raven, are you alright?" Starfire asked gently. Raven smiled at her.  
"Yeah, but it hurts. Probably because my legs are in so much pain anyway. But thanks anyway, Starfire." Raven whispered, as Star smiled.  
About an hour later, Raven was in a wheelchair with an odd cast on her left shoulder and casts on both of her legs, and a very stiff cast-type- thing around her middle, covering her ribs. BB was pushing the chair and Suchi was carrying the bag full of medicines and items.  
When they reached Titans' Tower, Raven asked to be removed from her wheelchair. BB picked her up and placed her in his lap and sat on the couch.  
"Look up." He whispered. Raven looked up and gasped as much as her broken ribs would let her. The mistletoe was directly above them. Raven looked back at BB and smiled slightly and he placed his lips on hers.  
BB placed her arms around his shoulders and placed his own on the small of her back. He felt her lips open up for more contact, and he gladly took the invitation. The rest of the Titans smiled as they watched the romantic scene, as Suchi took a picture, making sure to get the mistletoe in the shot.  
BB broke away and removed Raven's arms as they both smiled.  
"Merry Christmas, Beast Boy. Everyone!" Raven whispered with a smile. Suchi and Cy bowed in mockery with giggles from Suchi, Star smiled widely and Robin grinned. BB was already smiling.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Raven." He said.  
  
WHEEEE!!!!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!!! IM ON A ROLL!!! It may take a day or two to update again, it's getting late and I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. See you later!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


	23. The ending

(A/N Thank you, whoever told me how to make casts! I don't feel like going back to change it now, but thank you! And, since I have no patience, whenever Raven talks, until I say otherwise, she is whispering!)  
  
The snow was falling lightly, the sun shining, yet not very warm. Several onlookers looked to the island with a building shaped like a giant 'T', and saw several life forms outside, building something that looked like a giant snowman.  
BB laughed as Robin threw a snowball at his face and retaliated with two snowballs. Raven sat in her wheelchair, watching the fight progress in peace. She was wearing a black sweatshirt and black pants, with a black hat that protected her ears. She smiled lightly at her teammates. Star placed a big snowball on the top of two other snowballs, each much bigger than the other, and looked as the snowman's progress. Cy stuck a carrot in the head's middle and then bit off the end of it. Suchi laughed at this and put buttons for eyes and some more buttons for a mouth.  
"Raven, would you like to put on the remaining accessories of this so called 'Snowy man'?" Star flew over and asked Raven. Raven shook her head.  
"No, I like watching." She smiled up at Star, who looked a little disappointed, but smiled and nodded and flew back to the snowman. Suchi walked over and sat next to Raven in the snow.  
"What's wrong, Raven? Why aren't you doing anything? You must be bored, just sitting here." Suchi said to Raven. Raven smiled and looked at her.  
"I kind of can't move. And I don't want to do anything. I'm content with just sitting here." Raven stopped smiling and then looked back at the progress of the snowman.  
"But I can sense that something is bothering you." Suchi said with a solitary look on her face. The corner of Raven's mouth twitched, but the quiet girl moved no more. "Just like you, I want to get revenge on your cousin for doing this to you. If it was me, heck, I'd only need new parts. I'm sorry though." Suchi said, lightly placing her hand on Raven's arm then walking off.  
Raven sighed. "I will find you, Sacona. I will not let you and Trigon get away. I will not let Trigon return." BB got pummeled with a snowball from Cy then walked over to Raven and sat in Suchi's previous spot. He smiled and looked up at her.  
"So what's shakin'?" BB asked Raven. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Nothing. I just want to find Sacona and kill her." Raven said with an odd ferocity in her voice. BB had a surprised yet fearful look on his face.  
"You're a Titan. You're not supposed to kill people. It's wrong." He said quietly. Raven looked down at him with no expression.  
"She's my cousin, she's my business. I can deal with her any way I want. You see, she is trying to anger me to the point of either death or bring the Trigon out of me to freely hold reign over the earth. I cannot let this happen." Raven replied.  
BB sighed. "Yeah, but is there any way besides killing her?"  
"I don't know...I just don't know." Tears welled up in her eyes, but Raven held them back. BB sensed this.  
"Wanna go inside?" He asked gently. Raven sighed and nodded. BB smiled and wheeled her inside of the Tower, closing out all of the cold air. He took off the jacket he was wearing and his snow boots, then took off the hoodie that Raven was wearing. Raven took placed her right hand on his as he put down the hoodie.  
"Will you put me on the couch?" She asked. BB nodded and placed her on the couch, careful when he removed her from her wheelchair. She took a deep breath when he sat beside her.  
"You want anything?" BB asked. Raven shook her head, but stopped then looked at him.  
"I want only one thing." She said, making BB gulp.  
"How come I have a weird feeling that I know what it--------" Raven silenced him by covering his lips with hers. BB relaxed when she wrapped her movable arm around his shoulder. He wrapped his own around her waist and kissed back. BB pushed her down into a laying position on the couch and sat on one side of her broken legs, without breaking the kiss. Raven began to pull down his current shirt, but BB broke the kiss and stopped her.  
"I'm not ready for that yet." He said quietly. Raven nodded and leaned back up to kiss him. He shook his head.  
"And let's wait for some real privacy. We don't know when they're all coming back." Raven smiled and nodded again. BB helped her sit back up.  
"I'm sorry. It's just the cold weather...You know. I'm sorry to have come on to you." Raven said while blushing and looked away.  
"Hey, it's alright. Really. I didn't mind." BB said slyly. Raven snickered to herself.  
"Will you wheel me up to my room, please?" Raven asked BB a few minutes later. BB smiled childishly and ran to the chair, picked her up and settled her in it, rolled her to her room, and then picked her back up and put her on her bed.  
"I assume your tired, madam?" BB said, posture like a butler's, and with a fake French accent. Raven smirked at his attempt at comedy.  
"Yeah. Now if you don't mind, I would like some privacy to myself." She said and smiled with reassurance. "I'll be alright."  
"As long as one of us thinks so." BB said with a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence. He regained his waiter posture and bowed until he fell over, then left her room and retreated downstairs, leaving Raven to her peace.  
Raven sighed contentedly as she looked out the window. It was still snowing, the delicate crystal figures falling gracefully through the dark, cold night air. Raven's eyes drooped a little and she yawned, laying back on the bed, a little uncomfortable from the casts on her legs.  
Raven fell into an uneasy sleep. She dreamt and felt as if she was spinning uncontrollably and someone was laughing. The spinning suddenly stopped and she was face to face with her cousin.  
"Sacona...", Raven whispered near inaudibly, her eyes widening at the killer in front of her. Sacona just narrowed her eyes in hate and smiled.  
"Yes, Raven, mai natsukashii. I know I brought you here while you were sleeping, but this is no longer one of your dreams. This is real, natsukashii."  
"Stop calling me that, I am not your 'dear'. You happen to be my kataki, my worst enemy, you are in alliance with Trigon!" Raven said coldly.  
"Do not treat your natsukashii with such disrespect, he is, after all, your otou-san." Sacona smiled evilly, as if she was explaining something easy to a stupid child.  
"I know who he is, and I know who doesn't want to be related to him!" Raven spat at Sacona. Currently, she was tied up.  
"Ugh, sickening child. If you must know why I brought you here, it was because I wanted someone to see something." Sacona said something in Japanese and a light flashed on. BB was there, under the light but seemed to struggle against some invisible force. He stopped struggling when he saw Raven tied up. Raven gasped.  
"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted to him. He looked at her sadly and tried but failed to struggle out of the invisible force. Raven growled and glared at Sacona.  
"What does he have to do with this? He did nothing! Your business is with me, not my friends!" Raven shouted at the evil girl in front of her. Sacona just laughed.  
"Do you think I actually care who I kill?" she said. Raven's eyes widened but she made sure that her face kept its calm composure. She took a deep breath and then looked at BB, who looked back at her with anxiety in his eyes.  
"I don't care either, as long as you don't hurt him or my teammates, or innocent people for that matter." Raven said quietly, sadly, closing her eyes as she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. Sacona narrowed her eyes and glared at her cousin.  
"Raven, natsukashii, I really do not intend to listen to you or your pitiful pleads...Trigon wants me to do what I believe I should do, and I believe I should kill off anyone that gets in my way. Or around my way. Or near me. Or anyone that defies me. Ugh!" Sacona walked, rather, glided away from Raven and nearer to BB.  
"Green boy, Beast Boy I believe it is, what would you like to see more, Raven undergoing a few, painless tests, or some excruciating exorcises?" Sacona asked him. BB glared at her.  
"I don't want her to get hurt at all. So you know which one I'm picking." BB said with a slight growl. Sacona snickered.  
"The few painless tests? Shall do, master." Sacona said with mockery. She glided back to Raven and pulled out a knife, holding it near her throat. BB's eyes widened.  
"I thought you said they would be painless!" He shouted. Sacona laughed.  
"Painless for me!" She said with a fiery glint in her eyes as she slit Raven's cheek. BB winced, but Raven stayed calm.  
"What are you doing!?" BB shouted frantically, trying, yet failing, once again to escape Sacona's invisible barrier. Sacona laughed.  
"I'm playing some games with my natsukashii cousin. Why do you ask?" She said.  
"Because you're hurting her!" BB gulped and wished not to provoke Sacona any further, regretting what was just said. Sacona glared at him with pure cruelty in her eyes.  
"Well, duh! You think I would actually kill someone right off the bat!? Heck no! Quick deaths are not my style!" Sacona said with her hands on her hips. She looked like an angry schoolboy's girlfriend, yelling at him for cheating on her. BB would have normally been trying to suppress laughter, but now as his one and only love and himself were in danger, things were much different. Sacona suddenly gasped.  
BB broke the invisible restraint. He sharply whipped his hand horizontally towards Sacona, as she widened her eyes and was split into two pieces, sending blood everywhere. BB walked slowly towards Raven with a hint of something unfamiliar in his eyes. He placed his hand, fingers first, into Raven's stomach, smiling as he kept his eyes hidden and laughing as he felt the dark, warm liquid soothed his arm.  
Raven did not scream as the blood poured out of her body, she was too weak to react. Her shock was instant, sending her into a state of unreality.  
  
None of it is real. You cannot deny it. Just lose yourself in the reality of it all. Let your blood boil at the fact that you know as well as I that it is not real. You are not dead, yet you continue to deny the fact that it is not real. The love you felt...it was not real. The pain, blood, love, lust, wonder, horror, tragedy, confusion, mystery...it was not real. Listen to your instinct, fall into the hands of your imaginary murderer. Listen to me, rest within your soul and continue to let your thoughts consume the pitiful Kazaana that your spirit has evolved ever so morbidly into.  
  
With this, Raven awoke. She was sweating and panting heavily. A knock was heard.  
"You may enter." Raven said, choking back the urge to vomit as Starfire entered.  
"Raven?" Star asked timidly. Raven looked at her.  
"What do you want, Starfire?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.  
"There has been an attack on the city. The team has recruited at the breakfast table already for the meal of breakfast. We would enjoy your company." Star said clapping her hands together with the smile. Raven looked relieved to see that at least one person didn't want to kill her.  
"I'll be there in a minute, thank you." Starfire nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
"That was a strange dream." Raven said to herself. She shook her head, then got up and brushed her hair. She then made her way down to the breakfast table to see Cy and BB having a food fight.  
"Guys! Now Raven's here! We have to leave in a few minutes!" Robin said, breaking up the fight as Raven drank her herbal tea.  
The Titans made their way out the door and flew/ran towards the city from their island.  
"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, as the five superheroes flew/walked towards the giant ice monster thing that showed up recently. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire flew, while Cyborg and Robin ran down below.  
Meanwhile, the monster was defeated, the Titans situated themselves back at the Tower.  
"Where is Suchi?" Raven asked. Everyone looked at her confused.  
"You just had another vision, didn't you Raven?"  
  
Yeah I know that was a corny ending, but hey at least I finished my story! I'm planning on starting another one, a Yu Yu Hakusho one, soooooo I'm gonna go think of ideas to make that one. Thank you for all who reviewed during this story! And I'm sorry it took so long to update it, but I couldn't think of ideas until just now! I'm sorry for all who hated the ending, but I SUCK AT MAKING ENDINGS!  
  
.::~*=AleX=*~::. 


End file.
